


The Sisters Prismriver

by JohannesStultus



Category: Touhou Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 23,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohannesStultus/pseuds/JohannesStultus
Summary: As the title may suggest, this is intended to be a story with characters from Touhou and plot from The Brothers Karamazov. My primary intention with this is to determine my strengths and weaknesses in writing while simultaneously having a little bit of fun. In the beginning I imagine it will be relatively similar in structure and content to The Brothers Karamazov, though the degree to which it shall deviate later on is unknown to me. As it stands, this work shall evolve and change as it goes, and I hope that those with the patience to read this will be able to endure wherever it may go. Of course, advice and criticism is welcome. In the end, read and react as you deem fit. I simply hope that I may fulfill my role as a writer.
Kudos: 14





	1. Yuyuko Saigyouji

BOOK ONE  
The Story of Spirits

Lyrica Prismriver is the third sister of the Prismriver sisters and was once, in a very casual sense, an entertainer for Yuyuko Saigyouji, the ghost princess of Hakugyokurou, who was well known and remains well known for the outrage she caused when her beloved shrine was burned to the ground. This, however, will be described more adequately later. What I shall say about this princess for the moment is that, while giving observers every indication that she is both unable and unwilling to acknowledge or understand the people and events around her, she was, in reality, a quite perceptive and intelligent ghost, capable of far more than one might assume. This is not to say that the indifferent and careless Yuyuko was not actually Yuyuko. Rather, it was the outermost layer of the character we shall come to know soon enough.  
As the daughter of a poet she was originally alive and well, living in the world as a human. However, what distinguished her from everyone else was her clear and distinct ability to manipulate death; that is, she could kill anyone, and nothing could be done about it. Such a morbid existence eventually led Yuyuko to kill herself, and as with everyone else, nothing could be done about it. For most people, this would be the end of their story. However, a certain individual named Yukari Yakumo decided that this wasn’t the end of Yuyuko’s  
Without digressing too much, Yukari was a youkai who has the vague and useful ability to manipulate gaps and boundaries. What is under the influence of this power and what isn’t is up to debate, though I myself am inclined to believe that the distinction between these two categories is itself under her control. Like Saigyouji, Yakumo had the tendency to be more subtle with her intentions, though, unlike Saigyouji, no one imagined her to be in any way lacking in her mental faculties. In fact, many considered her to be a manipulator of sorts, pulling the strings behind every major event in the history of both our village and of Gensokyo as a whole.  
This seemingly omniscient and omnipresent youkai was the one person who held within her heart any sort of compassion or care for poor Yuyuko, and, out of one part pity and one part love, used her corpse as the seal for the Saigyou Ayakashi, allowing her to remain as a ghost and avoid the pain of life and living. Of course, this also had the added benefit of keeping the Saigyou Ayakashi from stealing the lives of many other humans, though this individual fact is more revealing of Yukari’s nature than of Yuyuko’s. Nevertheless, the ghost and the youkai escaped the temporality of human life, and so could enjoy each other for over a thousand years before the beginning of our story. Of course, this state of being had only the appearance of being fruitful. While it may seem that in escaping the cycle of life and death one also escapes the sickness unto death, the reality is that such an escape is itself the sickness unto death.


	2. The Eldest Sister

The general impression is that the three Prismriver sisters have always and are always together. Indeed, this was the case before the Spring Snow Incident. However, in the aftermath of this they agreed to separate for a short time, with the intention of strengthening and developing themselves and their abilities. The sisters imagined that when they reconvened they would be able to share among themselves the experiences they each had, and together they would grow as individuals and as a group, loving each other even more than they had before.  
The oldest of the three, Lunasa Prismriver, decided to stay with Yuyuko at Hakugyokurou. In exchange, she was to be her personal musician, playing the violin for Yuyuko whenever she was asked to do so. While of course Lunasa and her sisters had entertained Yuyuko in the past, such events were informal and somewhat infrequent. Within the confines of this arrangement, however, she found herself playing for hours at a time each and every day. Despite this fact, Lunasa was content. She could play her violin, and she could exist as she was. Of course, by the end of each day she often found herself in need of large quantities of saké in order to shake away the stress one experiences after long and constant labor, but nevertheless she felt glad and thought herself to be free of despair. All was simple.  
Except, of course, it wasn’t simple.  
Lunasa originally thought that her agreement with Saigyouji was as I have just described. In reality, it was much more complex and mathematical, with terms and conditions of the most discreet variety. Ultimately, after a short amount of time, it was calculated that, despite the many hours of labor and entertainment she had provided, Lunasa was deeply in debt to Yuyuko. When this was first made known to her, Lunasa immediately went to confront her employer. Unfortunately, at this time she was quite drunk, and her attempts to make coherent arguments all ended in failure. Nothing changed, and from that point onward her life was an endless cycle of playing, drinking, and ranting. To make things worse, Yuyuko herself found this downward spiral of Lunasa’s to be quite entertaining, and she often went out of her way to provide her with as much alcohol as possible just to add the cost of it all to the mountain of debt later. Naturally, this only worsened her condition, and she faced a seemingly eternal and endless recurrence of the same, again and again and again.  
Such was the life of Lunasa Prismriver until the beginning of our story proper.


	3. The Second of the Bunch

The other two sisters, it can be said, did not have problems of this sort. The second sister, Merlin Prismriver, could even be said to have done quite well for herself. While Lunasa remained with the dead during her time alone, Merlin ventured out to the world of the living and settled down in our own village. I vividly recall the day when she appeared. What struck me as strange was not that she was a poltergeist (we do live in Gensokyo after all), but that she acted as if she had always lived with us, and that she was just as much of a resident of this village as everyone else. No one really cared whether or not she stayed with us, but I nevertheless felt a sense of peculiarity whenever I saw her. 

Typically considered to be the dumbest of the three, Merlin spent her time educating herself on a wide variety of subjects. Almost every day she could be found at the village school listening to whatever Keine Kamishirasawa (the local teacher) had to say, and in the afternoons she often visited the Suzunaan book renter. Later on she began to write articles, papers, and essays of her own, which she would hand over to the crow tengu Aya Shameimaru in order to have them published. Such writings were often of a highly intellectual nature, and I doubt that Aya, the embodiment of yellow journalism, printed all of them. However, I know for a fact that at least few of them managed to be released to the public, as I myself have read them in the Bunbunmaru Newspaper from time to time. Interestingly, Merlin’s pieces were often the only articles of any actual value. For instance, among the gossip and trash that usually finds itself in the newspaper, I once found an in depth analysis of modern Taoist techniques and practices. It was several pages long, and it was obvious that it required a great deal of research.

Beyond these academic ventures, however, the trumpeter did little. She never socialized, and she rarely went outside to do anything besides what I have already mentioned. On occasion she would entertain a small audience with her music, but this was usually done to pay for books or classes. As good as these concerts were, no one was inclined to believe that Merlin found any joy in her performances.

Overall, while she was much more successful and comfortable than Lunasa, Merlin’s demeanor and countenance was one which betrayed a deep melancholy. If a person looked at her without knowing who she was, he would automatically assume that she had been living like she had been for much longer than she really had. I can’t help but imagine that she spent hours at a time brooding to herself in a small, dark room. While Lunasa’s existence was one of rage and agitation, Merlin’s was one of calm. It was so calm, in fact, that one could even describe her as sickly.


	4. The Third Sister, Lyrica

It pains me to say that while I have more or less been able to give a sufficient description of the experiences of Lunasa and Merlin, such is not possible for the third sister, Lyrica Prismriver. Simply put, for a short while she just disappeared. While the elder two sisters seemed to have known exactly where they intended to go, if I had to guess I would say that Lyrica really had no idea what she was doing. However, no matter what she did, in the end she found herself not with the decadence of Lunasa nor with the academics of Merlin but with the faith and religiosity of the Buddhists.

To be specific, Lyrica, after her brief vanishing, stayed at the Myouren Temple. Formerly the Palanquin Ship of the spirit Minamitsu Murasa, this temple served as the home of many of the Buddhists in Gensokyo. However, while most of them felt genuine admiration for the head priestess Byakuren Hijiri, the youkai in training often partook in the hedonistic pleasures of life. Strangely, Lyrica never felt compelled to join them, and for this reason she was greatly favored by Byakuren. At night, while the others were either sleeping or partying, these two would spend hours discussing all matters regarding faith and religion, and before long Lyrica gained a reputation for being pure and dedicated to her training.

At the same time, however, she seemed real and close to those around her. While many may have been inclined to look up to Byakuren, all were forced to look straight at Lyrica. Even though she never joined the others in their drinking and fun, they felt no malice and contempt towards her; on the contrary, most of the temple’s residents liked her. She served as the confidant for many, and she was always trusted to do what was right and just. Similarly, Lyrica herself maintained a constant faith in those around her, believing them all to be capable of being the persons they were meant to be. She always assumed people were doing good, and when it was obvious that such wasn’t the case, she assumed they were intending good. Further still, when it was obvious that they weren’t even intending good, she nevertheless forgave them and loved them just as much as before.

It should be noted that as kind as she was, she was not a fool. She was well read on religious matters, and she rarely fell for the pranks and tricks arranged by the more immature youkai at the temple. Furthermore, she never wasted her time on pointless endeavors. She lived simply and only focuses on what was necessary, as all good Buddhists do. Overall, she was happy, and she lived like this until the day the sisters were to reconvene.


	5. The Nun

By this time Yuyuko was well aware of what the sisters had originally set out to do. When the time finally came, she naturally wanted to see what would happen. While of course her curiosity moved her to involve herself in this affair, her real motivator was simply a desire to be entertained. Having witnessed how far Lunasa had fallen, she wanted to see how the other two would react. That is why she decided to visit the Myouren Temple with Lunasa alongside her. She figured that if she could drag one sister to another sister, the third sister would quickly show up as well. Furthermore, she relished the thought of Lunasa drunk at a religious place, and she fully anticipated for there to be a very comical scandal. It could be said, then, that Yuyuko was simply preparing the next act for the comedy before her.

When first asked if Yuyuko could come to visit, Byakuren did not hesitate to welcome her. Having never met her, Byakuren hoped that something fruitful would come from this encounter. However, she was not naive, and, like Lyrica, she knew what she was doing when placed faith in Yuyuko’s ability to be good. Of course, she was fully aware of the sort of darkness which could come from this ghost princess, but she nevertheless held on to the idea that a light could shine within her, and that the darkness would never overcome it.

Soon after this was planned, Merlin requested to be able to visit as well. As with Yuyuko, Byakuren consented. Thus, it came to be that the sisters were to meet at the Myouren Temple. Lyrica, in coming to learn all of this, was filled with anxiety. She had heard rumors about Lunasa, and, unlike most readers, she could sense a certain unease from the articles written by Merlin. Furthermore, having encountered Yuyuko in the past, she expected for there to be some mockery in this visit. However, no matter how worried she was, there was no changing Byakuren’s mind.

“I understand that this brings you great fear and trembling,” the nun said to the poltergeist, “but we can’t just avoid the things we think will hurt us. Let us love those who seek to see us so that we can all grow together. Besides, are you not curious to see your sisters?”

“I am,” Lyrica responded, “It’s just that I’m afraid something bad might happen. From what I have heard, my sisters have changed greatly.”

“You needn’t be afraid. Even if something terrible happens, there will always be an opportunity to become better and happier. Furthermore, consider this: If your sisters are worse than before, you now have the chance to bring them closer to goodness and truth. If they are better than before, then your original plan has succeeded, and now you can love each other to an even greater extent.”

After hearing this, Lyrica remained silent. For the days that followed she contemplated and prayed until finally it was time for the visit.


	6. They First Arrive

BOOK TWO: The Visitation

It was a bright and mellow morning when Yuyuko arrived at the temple. She traveled without Lunasa, as she insisted that she went by herself.

“Where I go and what I do is none of your business,” Lunasa had said in a stupor the night prior, “and I’ll be damned if I have to travel with scum like you!”

Yuyuko, knowing that Lunasa had no intention of simply not meeting her own sisters, was confident that she would arrive at the temple at some point. Since that was all that really mattered, she agreed, and in the morning she left without her. She did, however, bring along her gardener, Youmu Konpaku.

Of course, as is the tendency for those employed under Yuyuko, Youmu did a lot more than just garden. Being half human and half phantom, she had known Yuyuko for her entire life and was, as a result, dedicated to serving her. Despite this, she frequently found herself tricked or confused, whether it be by some unreasonable task placed upon her or by her mistress directly. Nevertheless, she remained steadfast, always ready to do what Yuyuko asked.

While on the way, these two individuals encountered Merlin, who was also on her way to the temple. Soon after they arrived and were led into a small room, where Lyrica and two other Buddhists were waiting. They sat on wooden chairs that lined the room’s perimeter. Besides these, only a small wooden table filled the chamber.

“Byakuren will be joining us shortly,” one of the occupants said. She was a tiger youkai by the name of Shou Toramaru. Among those who lived at the temple, she was of a rank quite high and was generally considered to be a devout Buddhist. Despite this, she drank frequently, and on occasion she would fly into fits of rage against anyone who annoyed her (of whom there were many). Of course, this did not stop her from performing her duties, and overall she was a respectable individual.

“Tee-hee! You needn’t worry!” Yuyuko replied, “I have all day!” With a grin stretched across her face, she then turned to Merlin, who, upon entering the room, had remained by herself in a corner. “I’m sure you have a lot to say, with all your articles and whatnot!” Yuyuko continued, drawing everyone’s attention to her and causing Merlin herself to shift in her seat. Before she could respond, however, the other Buddhist in the room interjected.

“Actually, I would like to discuss some things with you of a religious nature,” She said. Her name was Nazrin, and she was a mouse youkai who acted as Shou’s assistant. Looking up at her, Merlin persisted in her silence.

“As would I,” Shou added, “In particular, I would like to discuss your latest article, in which you assert that-”

“BOORIIIING!” Yuyuko yawned, cutting Shou off before she could continue, “I didn’t realize you all would be talking about boring stuff. Who has time to read things like articles, anyway?”

“But were you not the one who first mentioned them?” Shou confusedly replied.

“I was referring to her articles of clothing, obviously! I mean, just look at how clean and white her outfit is!” As she said this, Yuyuko smiled even more. Beside her, Youmu looked down in embarrassment, while Shou and Nazrin simply stared, perplexed. Meanwhile, sitting in the corner opposite of Merlin, Lyrica observed the conversation, praying silently for it to soon be over.

“Honestly,” she began again, signaling to all that she had no intention to stop, “all you intellectuals and religious folk and writers need to just learn to talk about interesting things from time to time. No one wants to hear you blabber on about some weird, esoteric topic that literally only like, two other people know about. It’s almost as if-”

“Just shut the hell up already!” Merlin shouted. She was standing, leaning forward against the table in Yuyuko’s direction. She opened her mouth to continue, but before she could, the door creaked open, revealing Byakuren at the threshold.


	7. They Still Converse

All were silent. Merlin, red with shame, sank back into her chair and stared blankly at the floor, quaking.

“My savior! My savior!” Yuyuko exclaimed, falling at Byakuren’s feet, “Thank goodness you’re here! I thought I would be able to have an enlightened conversation with all of these intellectuals, but alas, all they want to do is insult and offend me!”

“Bullshit!” Shou yelled as she slammed her fist onto the table, “She’s playacting!”

“Now, now,” Byakuren began, “this is not how we treat our guests, Shou.” As she said this, she carefully stepped over Yuyuko and walked along the perimeter of the room until finally sitting in an empty seat beside Lyrica.

“What?! But this is all her doing!”

“It is not her fault that you allowed yourself to be overcome with rage just now. But nevermind that. For now, please continue what you were talking about before I arrived. If I recall correctly, you were saying something.” As she said this, she pointed at Merlin with a look of genuine interest and curiosity.

“Well, um, you see… it was nothing,” she murmured, shaking even more than before.

“Actually, we were starting to discuss the various articles that she has written recently,” Nazrin pointed out. Upon hearing this Merlin froze for and instant before slowly reclining back even further into her seat

“Indeed we were,” Shou said, having recomposed herself, “are you familiar with her latest article?”

“I don’t believe I am,” Byakuren responded.

“Neither am I,” Yuyuko suddenly interjected, “and neither is the illiterate Youmu and neither is good ol’ Lyrica.”

“Actually, I have read it,” Lyrica said, her eyes focused on Yuyuko and Youmu. As the latter looked obviously displeased at the blatant lie about her and yet at the same time too nervous to avenge herself, the former completely puzzled her. Of course, she had known for a long time that Yuyuko acted like this, and her current behavior was not surprising at all. Simultaneously, however, she could only ponder what was going through her head. No matter how long she stared, she could not discern any pure or deep motives or emotions, as if all the sarcasm and irony surrounding her formed a wall most opaque.

“Anyway,” Shou continued, clearly wanting to get back to the subject at hand, “for those unaware, it was about the influence of religious faith in societal and interpersonal relations. I was very much surprised by just how fundamentally it treated its subject matter, and I often found myself agreeing wholeheartedly with what it had to say. As much as I would like to say more, I really think the ideas and content of the article would be more profoundly understood if you all read it yourselves.”

“No, no please,” Yuyuko said, her smile returning once more, “I would love for you to continue!” As she said this, Lyrica felt a chill run down her spine and the grip of anxiety hold onto her heart.

  
  



	8. Verily

“Well, if you insist…”

“Yes! Yes! I do insist! Go on! Go on!”

While glad that she can continue to discuss a subject in which she had great interest, Shou was somewhat startled at Yuyuko’s new willingness to hear about it; nevertheless, she continued, making sure that she was speaking loudly and enunciating so that the full value of her words could be communicated.

“Well, the article begins by proposing that a person’s ability to relate and to have a relationship with any other person is proportional to a person’s relationship with the divine. Thus, in coming closer to the divine, one comes closer to others.”

“The divine?!” Yuyuko shouted, feigning surprise.

“Yes, the divine.”

“Of course, of course, the divine. The wonderful divine. Anyway, please continue.”

“...Yes, of course. Anyway, it is then explained that if there is absolutely no relation to the divine - that is, it is either unknowable or nonexistent - then there can be no genuine relation with any other person. Subsequently, all duties or responsibilities to other individuals become pure absurdities, and absolute egoism and selfishness becomes the only rational thoughts.”

“WHOA! Now ain’t that an interesting idea! If there is no divine there is no morality! Though I must admit, the word ‘divine’ isn’t really specific. I mean, there are plenty of people here in Gensokyo who could be called ‘divine’, yet I don’t really view them as any different compared to anyone else. Why mention these ‘divine’ folk as separate from everyone else? What makes the divine so special? What do you mean by the divine?”

“The divine is the divine,” Merlin said. Everyone turned to look at her, and for a moment all were silent.

“Well no shit!” Yuyuko responded, “That’s as obvious as the sky being blue or Youmu being a lesbian!”

“What?!” Youmu asked in confusion, finally finding the courage to stop staring at the floor out of embarrassment.

“You know what I mean,” Merlin said, looking ahead at nothing in particular.

“Do I? Do I really? I think you should elaborate.”

“Please just shut up.”

“Wow, for someone who writes about relations with the divine, you sure aren’t very kind in your own relationships!”

“...”

“Actually,” Byakuren said, having watched the exchange most solemnly, “Yuyuko does bring up a good point.” Upon hearing this, Merlin’s eyes grew wide in terror. Yuyuko, on the other hand, nearly jumped out of her chair in excitement, her face radiating joy.

“Yes! Yes! I knew you would agree! You, the wonderful and wise Byakuren Hijiri, are the only one here who could possibly understand anything!” Ignoring this exclamation, Byakuren continued.

“What I mean is that Yuyuko’s observation confirms a suspicion I have had for quite a while.”

“And what would that be?” Nazrin asked, as everyone else besides Merlin and Lyrica leaned in closer, as if every word that Byakuren was about to say required the greatest amount of effort and focus to hear.

“Well, it’s just that (and I sincerely hope that I am wrong) I have the overwhelming impression that, despite how much you write about such matters, you really don’t have any faith in what you have been referring to as ‘the divine’.” As this was said, almost everyone continued to behold Byakuren with a profound intensity. The exceptions to this were Merlin, who was then covering her eyes with her left hand, and Lyrica, who was watching her do this. However, Byakuren did not stop there.

“At the same time, though, it must be observed that in all of your writings, not once do you offend or degrade religion or religious thought. In fact, it’s quite the opposite; you seem to hold it up on a pedestal and desire to understand it in its fullness. However, this ends up working against you, as your desire to comprehend the incomprehensible makes it difficult for you to have any faith. You fail to fit the totality of the divine into a system, so instead of going beyond a system you simply reject the divine. Thus, you despair, and there is a misrelation between you and the divine, you and other individuals, and you and yourself.”

Her hand still covered her eyes, but the tears streaming down Merlin’s cheeks were visible to all. This alone indicated to the occupants of the room the genuine feelings of the scholar before them. Though no one saw it, in her corner Lyrica was also crying, though not as much as Merlin. Not a word was said as an aura of anxiety settled upon the room. Suddenly, the door swung open, though this time it was not a Buddhist that was revealed but a hungover violinist.

All attention turned to the new dramatis persona, Lunasa Prismriver. Taking notice of the grave atmosphere, she turned first to Merlin, then to Lyrica. Faintly through Merlin’s fingers she could see her frightened eyes betraying both frailty in the body and agony in the soul, and on Lyrica’s face she saw an unfamiliar sorrow. These three sisters, who were finally all together after their periods of isolation, acknowledged each other silently as joy grappled with confusion in their hearts. On the one hand they each perceived that which was most known to them, and yet on the other hand they knew that great changes had occurred and that they really knew nothing at all. In short, as they came closer it only became clearer that they were leagues and league apart. However, the emotional tumult had not yet found its hour and the catharsis had not yet come. At that moment all they could do is mentally prepare themselves for the continuation of the present conversation.


	9. A Person Like Her Doesn't Deserve to Exist!

“Tee-hee! Look who has finally arrived! Yuyuko giggled, forcing the sisters back into the present moment. Lunasa, having turned her gaze from them to her, looked upon her with contempt and clenched her fist. However, a moment later, just as she was beginning to advance upon the ghost princess, Byakuren stood up suddenly, taking everyone by surprise. Quickly working her way around the room while simultaneously avoiding the people and chairs in her way, she stopped directly in front of Lunasa and fell to the floor.

“Wha-what!?” said Lunasa, shaking, her previous anger replaced with stupefaction.

“What is she doing!?” Shou then asked, leaning across the table to get a better look. On closer inspection, it was evident that Byakuren was crying; furthermore, using her tears, she had wet the feet of Lunasa and was wiping them with her hair. Utterly surprised, Lunasa could only stand in place nervously as everyone else watched. Most of them, like Lunasa, could not bring themselves to move even the slightest, so instead they simply sat, mouths agape. Yuyuko alone made noise, laughing to herself.

“Look!” she exclaimed, “She is even kissing her feet!” Indeed, Byakuren began to kiss Lunasa’s feet while still continuing to weep and wet.

“What is the meaning of this!” Lunasa finally managed to say. A few seconds later, the priestess responded.

“It is clear to me, oh, so clear, that you have suffered greatly, and that very soon you shall suffer even more, and it shall seem as though the totality of all existence is against you.”

“What!?” Lunasa asked, her eyes beginning to water.

“Do not be afraid! Please, please, do not be afraid! I wish I could do more for you, but alas, I can’t. But please, no matter what you have endured and what you will endure, please remember that you are loved!”

“Yes! Yes! I shall do what you say!” As this was said, Lunasa helped Byakuren up off the floor. Looking into each other’s eyes for a brief moment, they then sat down, a new calm having come to rest upon them. During this entire scene, Merlin maintained position with her hand to her face, while Lyrica resumed her silent grieving.

“What a load of bunk!” Yuyuko laughed, unable to control herself, “You’re just spewing nonsense about nonsensical people!”

“Now wait just a minute!” Shou shouted. Before she could continue, however, Byakuren gave her a small gesture, and she stopped and reclined back into her chair.

“Let us resolve this without anger, Shou,” she said. Turning to Yuyuko, she then added, “Though I do think we should address certain tendencies you have exhibited during this meeting.”

“Tendencies!? Whatever do you mean!?”

“Well, it’s just that you seem to have some difficulty in taking things seriously.”

“Really!?” feigning surprise, Yuyuko brought her hands to her cheeks and turned to Youmu, “Can you believe it!? I don’t take things seriously!?”

“I understand that this may seem trivial,” Byakuren continued, “But I really do believe that this irony and sarcasm is indicative of some sort of sickness,”

“Sickness!? How can I be sick!? I’m a ghost!”

“...”

“And yet!” Yuyuko then exclaimed, raising up her head and holding her hands to her heart as though in agony, “on further contemplation it seems that such is not as impossible as initially believed! Oh, what a sorrowful existence I have! Lacking in skills and aptitude, I am left to reduce myself to a clown, a jester, a pierrot just to get a morsel of attention! How miserable I am! No one respects me! Oh, how I am the victim of victims, the most despised of the lot!”

“She’s just playacting again!” Shou cried out

“How dare you! I’ll have you know that-” but before Yuyuko could finish, Lunasa flipped over the table, causing a great crash.

“Bullshit!” she screamed, advancing upon Yuyuko, who had begun to run out of the room. Immediately behind her ran Youmu, who wanted to protect Yuyuko, and close behind her can Nazrin and Shou, who wanted to reign in this sudden chaos. A moment later, Merlin slipped out of the chamber, wanting only to finally escape. Thus, the only ones that remained were Lyrica and Byakuren. With her elbows on the table, the former covered her face with her hands. She neither moved nor made any sound nor even cried. She just sat and thought, filled with pain and regret.


	10. To Go Forth

“You should really go after them,” Byakuren said.

“...”

“You know you should go.”

“...”

“Don’t you want to see your sisters?” As she said this, Byakuren moved closer to Lyrica and held her in a hug.

“I did see them,” said Lyrica, remaining still.

“But you did not get to know them as themselves.”

“I know enough.”

“You know that isn’t true.” More and more Lyrica’s sobs grew greater until they were distinct and audible. Tears dripped from her hands as her head slowly bobbed up and down.

“You ask me to love them yet I don’t know how!”

“You can love them by knowing them, or you can come to know how to love them by coming to know them.”

“I would rather stay here with you.”

“But things can’t always be like how they are now.”

“...what do you mean by that?”

“I mean that soon we will need to part ways.”

“What!? Why!?” Saying this, Lyrica finally removed her face from her hands and looked at Byakuren.

“I need to go somewhere for a reason I can’t quite explain.”

“...But even if you go, I can still remain here.”

“I don't think that would be for the best.”

“But...but...why not?” Lyrica asked, her tears still growing larger and more frequent.

“Just as I find myself called to another place, you are called to be with your sisters.”

“...”

“They need you.” After a moment of silence, Lyrica stood up, her head hanging low.

“Shall I be seeing you tomorrow?” she asked, not looking at Byakuren.

“I intend to remain for a short while, so you will be able to see me tomorrow. But for now I need you to talk with your sisters. Will you be okay?” The priestess, as she said this, loosely held the musician’s hand.

“Yes...yes, I shall do this.” After another pause, she slowly moved away from Byakuren towards the door, letting her hand fall out of the warmth of the nun’s own hand. As she was leaving the room and closing the door behind herself, Byakuren spoke thus:

“I love you.”

Looking again for a moment, she continued her exit into the world.

Elsewhere, already in the world, Yuyuko and Youmu were preparing to leave the temple. Soon after her rampage, Lunasa collapsed in a state of both exhaustion and drunkenness, and at that moment Nazrin and Shou were attempting to extract her from the thorny push into which she had fallen.

Let’s hurry up, my dear!” Yuyuko shouted, “I don’t want to be late for lunch!”

“Wait!” They turned, and they saw that it was Merlin who had exclaimed this.

“Now what do you want, oh most learned scholar?”

“I am going with you.”

“Back to Hakugyokurou?”

“Yes, back to Hakugyokurou.”

“Now why would that be?”

“That’s not important.”

“Well, I mean, I don’t really think it’s safe for me to just bring someone to my own home when I-” But before Yuyuko finished her sentence, Merlin had slapped her.

“I don’t care.” For a brief moment Yuyuko held her cheek, grimly looking at Merlin. An instant later, however, she smiled again.

“Tee-hee! Look at this Youmu, we’re going to have a guest! Oh boy, let’s get home quick!” She began again on her return, with both Youmu and Merlin now following her.


	11. The Recluse

Lyrica, after having left Byakuren, did what she could to find her sisters. Before long she discovered Merlin’s whereabouts, but she had much more difficulty in figuring out where Lunasa went after Shou and Nazrin helped her earlier. Eventually, she decided to give up for the time being and go to Hakugyokurou in order to meet with Merlin. As she stepped out into the courtyard of the temple, however, she thought she heard a voice call out to her. Looking around, she saw no one, and continued towards the gateway out of which Yuyuko, Youmu, and Merlin had previously left the premises. Taking a few steps, she again heard a voice, though now more clear and distinct.

“Hey, Lyrica!” Turning towards its source, she gazed upon the shadow of the temple, which, due to the position of the sun, was close to its minimum volume. From this shadow stepped a slim, wingèd figure clad in a black dress and black thigh-high socks. Bearing the name Nue Houjuu, this individual was of the variety of youkai which would rather play pranks and annoy Shou than partake in any religious activities. This, along with her great age and air of mystery, caused her to be ignored by most, leaving her to wander alone outside and around the temple most of the day. Lyrica was one of the few who ever spoke to her more than once or twice, but even then such conversations were very infrequent, as it was her inclination to make herself unknown to all.

“Hello, Nue,” Lyrica said with an expression blank and grim, “I’m busy right now, so I would rather not chat.”

“I heard about what happened this morning with Yuyuko,” she responded, “and I must admit, I am deeply fascinated with your sisters. I mean, I knew they were going to be as interesting as you, but I wasn’t expecting anything like what happened today!”

“I really don’t think the word ‘interesting’ best describes what happened.”

“Really? What word would you use?”

“I think today was more tragic than interesting.”

“Well, I guess it depends on how you look at things. Personally, I think it would be more interesting, hilarious even, to watch Hakugyokurou burn to the ground.”

“...What?”

“I said it depends on your perspective.”

“I meant the second part. What did you mean when you said that it would be funny to watch Hakugyokurou burn down?”

“Well, it’s just that Lunasa was ranting about doing just that when she left here earlier.”

“You saw her leave? Where did she go?”

“Oh, I have no idea. All I know is that she is pissed off and might do something drastic. Then again, it could be that she just said it in the moment, like when you tell someone you’re going to kill her when she won’t stop annoying you.” There was a pause as Lyrica thought for a moment, looking down at nothing in particular.

“Do you think her words were empty?”

“Again, I have no idea. I’ve already told you everything I know. Hey, where are you going!?” As she spoke, Lyrica had abruptly begun to walk towards the gate which opened out to the road.

“I’m going to warn Yuyuko,” she said, Nue now flying beside her in order to keep up. 

“Not taking any risks I see, eh?”

“...”

“Well, since I was generous enough to tell you about Lunasa, how about you tell me a little about Merlin?”

“What? Why?”

“As I said before, all three of you Prismrivers are quite interesting. Furthermore, I too have read her articles, and naturally I would like to know the person who wrote them.”

“At this point, I don’t think I know her that well either.

“Rumor has it that she doesn’t care for ‘the divine’ all that much. Care to elaborate?”

“I think it means she’s in despair.”

“Do you mean that literally or metaphorically?”

“I think it means she’s like you in the sense that at the end of the day she doesn’t really care what happens to the world.”

“Well that’s kind of harsh. I care about what happens to the world.”

“That’s only because you have made yourself the world and the divine. You have taken the right to will for yourself.”

“Now I really have no idea what you’re rambling on about!”

“I’m tempted to say that I don’t care, but that would be a lie.”

“Oh really?”

“Really,” she replied, stopping in her tracks, “and I hope that someday you’ll be able to love the world and every person in it.” By this point the two were outside of the temple’s premises and on a dirt road.

“What are you even talking about!?” Nue exclaimed, as she rested her feet on the ground. However, before more could be said, Lyrica leaned over and gave her a kiss. This act betrayed no lust or passion or hedonistic drive; in fact, Lyrica almost seemed sorrowful. This, however, Nue could not even comprehend, and her perspective on such matters, it could be said, was warped to a great degree.

“Goodness gracious!” she shouted, pulling herself away, “What the hell was that!”

“I’m going to Hakugyokurou. When I come back I’ll be sure to tell you what happened. I know it means a lot to you when people talk to you.” As Lyrica said this, a tear rolled down her cheek. Seeing this, Nue froze, unsure of what to think or feel, until finally after a few moments she responded in a manner more quiet and timid than before.

“...Yes, yes...I will see you soon”

With this they left one another, Lyrica to Hakugyokurou and Nue back to the temple. Having hoped for a much more comic conversation, the latter felt as though all things had been devastated and made unknown to her, the master of the unknown. She imagined herself destroyed and insulted beyond recognition, and she was filled with anger. At the same time, however, she felt a certain warmth within her chest, and she began to long for something she could not identify.

“What the fuck!” she thus spoke, now alone with her heart, “What is that bitch trying to pull! I swear, I’m going to...I’m going to...I’m going to…” but before she could finish she began to bawl. Standing still in the middle of the road, she looked down and watched her tears fall and mix with the dirt at her feet. Filled with an amalgamation of rage and sadness and wonder and hope, she stomped her foot and screamed to the world.

“That fucking slut!”


	12. Confession

BOOK THREE: Hedonists

Lyrica proceeded down the dirt road, her mind occupied with a plethora of ideas and topics. She thought of Nue and Byakuren and Merlin and a variety of concepts of phantasms which brought her great grief, and she came very close to taking the leap into despair. However, she did not, and she remained herself and she continued to will herself and others. Persisting through her confusion, she sorted her thoughts and found it most prudent to continue to Hakugyokurou, to both see Merlin and inform Yuyuko of Lunasa’s intentions. Thus she traveled in deep contemplation, when faintly she heard singing from the woods beside the road.

O Freunde! Nicht diese Töne!

Coming closer to the source, she also heard a violin accompanying the singing.

Sondern laßt uns angenehmere

Anstimmen und freudenvollere!

She pushed through the bushes and branches all the while listening to the music and taking pleasure in its wonderful sound. While completely foreign to her and different from all that with which she was familiar, it was at the same time as if she had always known it deep within her heart, and instantly she understood the gladness which it instilled in the soul and to which it was undoubtedly dedicated.

Freude, schöner Götterfunken,

Tochter aus Elysium,

Wir betreten feuertrunken,

Himmlische, dein Heiligtum!

Deine Zauber binden wieder,

Was die Mode streng geteilt;

Alle Menschen werden Brüder,

Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt.

Finally Lyrica emerged from the forest into a small clearing and saw before her Lunasa standing in its center, her back to her. Holding her violin, she swayed back and forth as she sang and played. Approaching her, Lyrica saw the several bottles of alcohol scattered around in the grass, but before she could advance any further Lunasa turned and caught sight of her sister. Coming to a halt, looked at Lyrica for a moment before tossing down her violin and running to her.

“Lyrica!” she shouted, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She opened her arms wide and hugged her without slowing down, causing both of them to fall to the ground in their embrace. “I am so glad you are here! I was hoping and hoping to see you, and just when I thought that all hope was lost, you showed up! Haha!”

“Were you really wanting to see me?”

“Of course! I wasn’t able to talk to you back at the temple, so I set myself up close to the road just so that I might see you! Oh, how happy I am to see you! I felt like forever since I last saw you!”

They brought themselves up and sat on the grass, leaning against each other. Lyrica noticed that Lunasa seemed dizzy, and she imagined that her sister wouldn’t be able to stand up again for some time. However, before she could think about this any further, Lunasa spoke some more.

“Have you ever heard of the Ode to Joy?” she asked in an excited state.

“Is that the name of what you were singing?”

“Indeed it was! Indeed it was! I picked up a copy of the lyrics and sheet music when I visited that bookshop Merlin always goes to.”

“You went there? Why?”

“Well, I figured that if someone as smart as Merlin bought stuff there, then a dumbass like me might learn something by visiting it. And I did! I learned about this wonderful poem and song! Whenever I feel down, whenever I feel blue, I just hum a part of it in my head and instantly I feel better! Apparently the actual song itself requires dozens of people to perform. Just imagine how fantastic that would be to witness!”

“It does sound like a spectacle.”

“Just look at this part! I’m sure you’d love it!” With Lunasa holding out a sheet of paper before her, Lyrica read thus:

Seid umschlungen, Millionen.

Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt!

Brüder! Über’m Sternenzelt

Muß ein lieber Vater wohnen.

“It looks nice, but I can’t read it.”

“That’s okay! I had the bookseller translate it for me!” Searching through her papers, Lunasa pulled out and showed Lyrica another. This time she understood what it said, which was:

You millions, I embrace you.

This kiss is for all the world!

Brothers, above the starry canopy

There must dwell a loving Father.

“Well?” asked Lunasa excitedly.

“It is...indeed, very good and wholesome. I love it.” Saying this, Lyrica gave a sweet smile and felt truly happy.

“Haha! I knew it! Oh, if only we could’ve enjoyed it with Merlin before all of this happened!”

“What do you mean? We are still able to do that. All we would need to do is find enough people to play it.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Lunasa muttered as she began to cry, “I think it would be too awkward between us.”

“Do you mean between you and Merlin?”

“Yes...yes...I feel as though we have been separated by an insurmountable abyss! I feel as though there is no way we could ever understand each other again!”

“I’m sure that if you just talked to her everything could be sorted out.”

“Impossible! In the short amount of time we were away from each other, our views and understanding of the world have shifted so far beyond their initial positions!”

“But what if you put in the effort to understand her and her views?”

“But...how can I? I barely even understand my own!”

“If you don’t even understand your own, then how can you say that they differ from Merlin’s?”

“I just know it! I can tell! I know it sounds crazy, but I feel as though absolutely nothing can be reconciled between us. At the very least, nothing that really matters.”

“I think...you need to talk to Merlin.”

“I can’t! I can’t! I am too afraid!” Upon hearing this, Lyrica paused for a moment and thought before speaking again.

“How about I talk to her first. I was planning on speaking to her anyway, so it wouldn’t be an inconvenience to also bring up your concerns.”

“Would you really!?” said Lunasa. She seemed elated, and her tears from a moment ago had suddenly dried.

“Gladly. Though, before I go to see her, there is one other thing I walk to discuss.”

“And what would that be?”

“Do you really intend to burn down Hakugyokurou?

Lunasa froze. Again her demeanor leapt from one emotion to another.

“How do you know about that?” she asked, trembling in surprise and shame.

“A friend from the temple told me.”

“Was it Nue!?”

“Um...yes, actually. How did you know?”

“Because that bitch was the one who first gave me that idea!”

“...I see. As concerning as that is, it still doesn’t answer my question.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you intend to burn down Hakugyokurou?”

“Well...I mean...I was pretty drunk when I first considered it.”

“But do you intend to do it?”

“I mean...I mean...what else am I supposed to do? Yuyuko is a tyrant and a despot! I need to get my revenge on that piece of shit and get myself out of this financial mess! I mean, if she didn’t want to get hurt, then she shouldn’t have-” but before she finished, Lunasa looked at Lyrica and saw that she was crying.

“Wha-what’s the matter?” she questioned, unsure of what to do.

“Please...please tell me you won’t do this.”

“Um...what?”

“I need you to tell me that you won’t do this.”

“But...why shouldn’t I?”

“Because if you do, you will suffer, just as Byakuren said you would.”

“...”

“So please, promise me that you won’t destroy Hakugyokurou just to get back at Yuyuko!”

“Fine...fine...I promise.”

“And do you mean it?” Sitting in silence for a brief second, Lunasa stood up revitalized and responded.

“Yes! I mean it! I truly mean it! I shall have faith in what you say! Believe me! Believe me when I say I won’t do it!

“Thank you...I really do appreciate it.”

“Of course...of course…”

They remained as they were for a few minutes, with Lunasa standing and Lyrica still sitting, until eventually Lyrica began to rise.

“I wish that I could continue to be with you,” she began, “But unfortunately I have some business to which I must attend.” Bringing herself up, she took a step forward. As she did so, however, Lunasa caught hold of her hand and stopped her.

“Lyrica,” the elder sister said, “Thank you.”

Reflecting for a moment, the younger sister said nothing, but rather looked into Lunasa’s eyes with a pure and innocent joy in her heart. With no other words needed, she stepped away again and disappeared into the forest in order to find the road again and continue on her journey.

“Oh,” Lunasa muttered, “how I love her!”


	13. The Fourth

When Yuyuko, Youmu, and Merlin had arrived at Hakugyokurou, a lunch of creamy asparagus soup had already been prepared for them by Yuyuko’s second servant, whose primary task was to cook her meals. Unlike Youmu, who was at least recognizable to a wide variety of people, this servant was hardly known by anyone. No one besides Yuyuko herself knew how or when or under what circumstances she came to work under her. 

Only two things could be said by the few who knew her beyond Yuyuko and Youmu, who had lived with her for some time. First, it was rumored that she bore some relation to the three Prismriver sisters. In fact, one or two even claimed that she was their sister. Whatever it was, it did not result in any kind of public relationship with the other three, and I can find no testimony to suggest that she had ever spoken to them before the events of this story. If she had, it would have had to have been done secretly, beyond the gaze of the watching world.

Second, for reasons unknown, she was afflicted with an illness tantamount to epilepsy, and sometimes she would randomly have convulsions which could render her incapacitated for days at a time. However, spasms to such a degree of seriousness were infrequent. More often than not, when she suffered such fits a night’s rest was enough to revive her. From the perspective of Yuyuko and Youmu, it was indeterminate whether she was unbearably embarrassed by this illness or whether she took great pride in it, and sometimes they wondered if it gave her masochistic glee. Of course, this was all speculation, as they ultimately could not know what she thought or felt. To a certain extent they even feared her, though they never admitted it.

Regarding the events at hand, it was after this meal, when Yuyuko was enjoying saké and coffee imported from the outside world, that Lyrica arrived at the shrine. Walking into the room in which Yuyuko and Merlin sat, she was greeted warmly.

“Lyrica! How are you?” Lyrica said, raising her masu for Youmu to fill it up again, “Would you like something to drink? Coffee, maybe? Saké?”

“I have something I would like to discuss with you.”

“Do you want to talk about what happened at the temple? Man, talk about how rude and terrible Lunasa was back there! Doesn’t she know how to act in polite company?” As Yuyuko said this, Lyrica could see Merlin clench her fist in anger.

“I actually had something a bit more urgent in mind.”

“Is it more urgent than the basis of all morality and meaning in life and existence?”

“...What?” Seeing her confusion, Yuyuko exposed her signature grin and gestured to Merlin.

“Well, Merlin and I were just discussing those articles everyone seems to have read and our own personal thoughts and beliefs, and I must admit, it has been very enlightening.”

“Really?”

“Really! C’mon Merlin, tell her what you told me about this ‘divine’ everyone was talking about earlier!”

“Well,” Merlin started, “All I said was that it doesn’t exist, that is, that all that is considered to be divine ultimately has no foundation in the true essence of existence.”

“You said much more than that! C’mon! C’mon, let her hear it!” As she said this, Yuyuko grew more and more excited, bouncing up and down in her chair.

“I also said that all that is considered sacred or divine are really just our own inventions.”

“And?

“And what?”

“What else did you say?”

“...I also said that there is no such thing as personal immortality, and that even those who will supposedly live forever will one day perish like the rest of us.”

“And?!” Yuyuko shouted in ecstasy, “And!? And!? And!?”

“And, as a consequence of these facts, there is nothing which demands that an individual do or not do any act. All deeds are equal in their worth, and there is nothing unreasonable in acting purely out of egoism.” After this was spoken, there was a brief silence until Yuyuko disturbed it with a laugh.

“Well, what do you think?" she asked, turning to Lyrica.

“I...I don’t think any of that is correct,” she responded. Neither she nor Merlin shared in Yuyuko’s euphoria; in fact, they both seemed pale and despondent, and they averted their eyes from one another.

“Really, huh? So you believe in the divine?”

“I do.”

“And you believe that rather than being invented by us it invented us?”

“I do.”

“And you believe in personal immortality?”

“I do.”

“And you believe that there is some law which binds our actions, that some things and deeds have greater worth than others, and that one ought to act for reasons beyond egoism?”

“I do.”

“Well, I guess that makes sense, considering that fact that you spent so much time at that temple,” Yuyuko shrugged, “Personally, I think Merlin here has more realistic views, but it’s neither here nor there. By the way, are you hungry?”

“Um...no.”

“No need to be polite! If you’re even just a little hungry, you can admit it!”

“I assure you, I am not that hungry.”

“Well, why not eat anyway? Hey, Layla!” Yuyuko shouted, looking towards the corner of the room, “why not get Lyrica something to eat here?”

Turning to the direction where Yuyuko spoke, Lyrica saw the recipient of her command. In clothes disheveled and a posture bent she stood there, half nervous, half arrogant, and completely unknowable to the average observer. A general anxiety came over Lyrica as she first became aware of Layla’s presence, while Merlin covered her face, not because she did not wish to be seen, like at the temple, but because she did not wish to see.

Layla, who was both paying attention religiously to what was being said and feverishly daydreaming, jumped at Yuyuko’s words and scrambled out of the room to fulfill her request. After she had left, Yuyuko spoke again.

“What an interesting individual she is. Sometimes I can’t help but adore her! Oh, my little Layla! Youmu, can’t you find it in your heart to love her as I do?” Facing Youmu, who was standing beside her seat, she held her hands together as if in prayer. “Please, please find some affection for her!”

All Youmu could do was murmur under her breath.

“Hm? What was that?”

Again, she murmured.

“Please repeat yourself, my dear, dear You-”

“How could I love a demon like her!” Konpaku abruptly shouted. No one spoke as she stood in rage, panting as if her brief exclamation drained her of all of her energy. Standing at the threshold of the room with a bowl of soup, still lukewarm from lunch, Layla paused in her own silent fit of rage before silently placing the meal on a small table beside an empty chair. She then walked out of the room again as silently as she entered. Only Lyrica noticed her enter, and when she placed down the bowl she sat in the chair next to it, as she did not want to reject a meal that had already been prepared. The second person to notice her was Yuyuko, though this was only when she was leaving. Realizing that she must have heard what Youmu had yelled, she began to laugh like a maniac.

“HAHAHA! Looks like the demon heard you, Youmu! I bet she is going to go have a seizure or something!”

“Please just shut up,” Merlin said with an annoyed voice.

“It’s not like I bully poor epileptics or anything,” Yuyuko responded innocently, “Nor do I act like my relative doesn’t even exist!”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You know exactly what I mean.”

Yuyuko and Merlin stared at each other, the former smiling slyly, the latter glaring angrily, until Layla returned again, this time with a small bowl of rice. Unlike her previous entrance, everyone noticed her. Startled at this, Layla stopped for a moment, but then immediately continued to the table with the soup and placed the rice down with it.

“Thank you very much,” Lyrica said, realizing that the rice was for her. As she spoke she gave Layla a smile, not of the variety Yuyuko liked to show off, but of the kind which revealed genuine gratitude and, I dare say, love. Layla pretended not to notice this, and, after placing the bowl, moved back to the corner she occupied previously.


	14. Thus She Spake

No one dared to speak. Looking over at Yuyuko, Lyrica observed that she looked perfectly content, no matter the situation. Indeed, whether it was yelling and violence or a destitute silence like the one at that very moment, it seemed as though Yuyuko had directly intended for such to occur and that she was most pleased with her own success. However, before Lyrica could reflect anymore, a voice that she immediately felt as being wicked filled the room.

“Tell, me, Youmu,” it began, “as a so-called ‘demon’, I would necessarily also be a ‘father of lies’, yes?”

Youmu did not respond, but rather glared as if gazing upon a venomous serpent coiled in preparation to strike.

“That’s how it would seem, if we were to look at the matter with a passing glance. However, I think I have done nothing compared to the truth that you suppose to be. Afterall, I have done nothing to conceal what I know or what I am. Sure, I might be as worthless as a worm, but at least I reveal what I have. I do not fear giving the dogs what is holy or casting my pearls before swine.”

Still Youmu spoke not. However, she began to tremble in anger, and she clenched her fist tightly. Having seen this, Layla could only smirk in a manner much more malicious than Yuyuko ever could. This, of course, did not stop Yuyuko from smiling nonetheless.

“Well said, Layla!” she exclaimed, “I’m so glad you decided to join in on the conversation!”

“Indeed, as am I. Though, I would appreciate it if Youmu would contribute something, don’t you think?”

“Haha! Verily, verily!”

“Verily? Haha! Verily indeed! Verily, verily, I say unto you, oh Youmu, does a grain of wheat bringeth forth much fruit if no one is able to reach it? Haha!”

Youmu maintained her silence. Close by, Merlin began to sweat as her complexion gave the impression of a terrible illness.

“What’s wrong, Merlin?” Yuyuko asked, “Isn’t this exactly the kind of stuff you believe?”

“No...no…” she whispered, unable to bring forth the energy to be any louder.

“What was that? It sounded like you said no.”

“No...no!” Merlin shouted, jumping to her feet, “this is all just a mockery!”

Hearing this, Layla immediately switched from her sarcastic and prideful expression back to the one of sternness she had previously when she was quiet in the corner. As if in shame, she took two steps back, hiding herself in the shadows.

“Now, now, Merlin, no need to get excited,” Yuyuko said.

“Shut up you fatass!” echoed through the room. However, it was not Merlin who yelled it, but rather Lunasa, who ran in from the doorway at a sprint. Charging towards her, Lunasa shoved Youmu, who was attempting to block her path, and she tackled Yuyuko, who had stood up to defend herself, into her own chair, knocking it down in the process and bringing them both to the ground.

“Fucking die!” Lunasa bellowed, thrashing Yuyuko as hard as she could. 

Retreating even further, Layla cowered in her corner, bug-eyed, while Merlin sat slouched in her cushioned chair, almost as if she was dead. Lyrica watched all of this with great grief and sadness.

“I will kill you! I will fucking kill you! I will end your miserable fucking existence you piece of shit!” Thus Yuyuko screeched as she clawed and struggled under Lunasa’s weight. This sudden change to absolute terror and raw emotion on Yuyuko’s part further heightened the sense of fear and repulsion within Lyrica, and she felt as if this entire situation was a perversion of all that is good and holy.

Standing up from the floor, Youmu, unlike the younger Prismrivers, remained not frozen but rather bolted in action, leaping over to assist Yuyuko. With her hands around Lunasa’s waist, she quickly pulled her off of her master, causing the agitated poltergeist to direct her fury on her instead. Thus the melee continued with Youmu as the new victim.

“Die, you fucker!” screamed Yuyuko a moment later, now wielding a porcelain vase. Bringing it back, she swung it at Lunasa’s head and hit her on the temple. It was then when Lyrica regained her senses and sprung into action. Immediately she was compelled to aid her older sister, and as she helped her up she motioned for Merlin to join in as well. As if summoned from a stupor she arose too, and the two sisters half-carried, half-dragged the third out of the room.

“I’ll see you in Hell!” shouted Yuyuko behind them. Meanwhile, still in her corner, Layla remained silent and merely observed.

It was not until the sisters were outside that a word was spoken.

“I swear!” Lunasa began, taking a seat on the ground “I’m going to get that bitch!”

“Lunasa, you can’t!” Lyrica responded as she found a place beside her.

“Why not!? I know I promised not to burn down the place, but I can still hurt her in other ways!”

“It’s not the burning down part that scared me! It was the ill will behind it! Lunasa, you know this!”

“I know, I know! It’s just….I just fucking had to!”

“Lunasa….none of this is needed….please….there’s no reason to continue this suffering…”

“I’m sorry…. I’m sorry….I won’t do anything….really….” Lunasa began to sob as she said this, though she kept her head low so that it wouldn’t be noticed.

“Anyway, are you okay?”

“Yeah….yeah….I’m fine….”

As Lunasa and Lyrica conversed, Merlin stood over them, daring not even to look down in their direction. It took a second for Lunasa to catch sight of this, but when she did, she rose to her feet and punched the middle sister in the jaw.

“Lunasa!” said Lyrica, surprised.

“What the hell!?” Merlin yelled.

“That’s to remind you to get your head out of your ass and remember what it’s like to be happy for once.” With that said, Lunasa turned and began to walk away. Lyrica moved to pursue, but stopped, thinking that perhaps Lunasa would like to be alone for a while. Turning then to Merlin, she opened her mouth to speak, but before any words could be said Merlin interrupted.

“We need to talk,” her older sister said, almost predicting what she was going to say, “But not now.”

“Um….when, then?”

“Tomorrow. Are you aware of the grilled lamprey stand on the Youkai Trail?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. We’ll have breakfast there.”

As soon as she was done talking, Merlin too turned and walked away, this time towards Hakugyokurou, leaving Lyrica alone on the ground.


	15. An Encounter with Fairies

After spending what felt like hours on the ground in silent contemplation, but what was really no longer than fifteen minutes, Lyrica began to move again. She had spoken to one sister and had arranged a meeting with the other within the course of the day. Was not this sufficient? Was she not permitted to rest before continuing to labor again? As she walked, she realized just how much she longed to return to the temple and sit with Byakuren as she had done before, and she was moved by both physical and emotional weariness to return with the intent of setting out again the following morning. Thus Lyrica made her way to the temple, reflecting further on the events of the day.

As she travelled she found herself walking beside a lake to her left and the forest to her right. Lost in thought, a small part of her noticed a faint feeling on her back. However, Lyrica in her totality ignored it. A moment later, she felt the same feeling again, this time a little higher up her spine. Again, this was immediately forgotten. Finally, demanding to be perceived, the sensation returned for a third time. Unlike the previous two occurrences, which were light and on her back, this one was forceful and on the back of her head.

Of course, it fulfilled its task. Jolted into reality, Lyrica stumbled forward as pain engulfed the back of her skull. When she looked behind her, she first observed three stones lying on the ground. Looking further down the dirt trail on which she tread, she then saw a small individual standing alone, arms akimbo. Further still she saw more persons of similarly small stature, who, although together in a group, seemed hesitant to come closer to her who stood alone.

Still dazed from the thrown stone, Lyrica saw the isolated individual clad in blue pick up another and throw it her way. Raising her arm such that it hit her elbow and not her face or chest, Lyrica shouted out.

“I have done nothing to you, and yet you strike me once more! Why do you do this?”

“You’re a Prismriver, aren’t you!” The little one called back in anger.

“Yes, yes I am.”

“I don’t like you!” Yelling this, she threw again another rock, which missed Lyrica by a yard and tumbled on the dirt.

“But why? You have yet to explain my crime!”

“I already said it! You’re a Prismriver, you big baka!

“What does that have to do with anything!?”

“Because,” she exclaimed, “If one of you is dumb enough to challenge someone as strong as me, then all of you are! You all must be punished accordingly!” With that, she flew away into the woods, hurling one final stone as a goodbye. Immediately it struck our protagonist’s thigh, causing her to wince and cry out in agony.

“What good will this be for you!?”

Having spoken, her head and back and thigh erupted once more in pain, and she sat on the trail to recover herself. Those who had borne witness to this encounter now brought themselves to the forefront and surrounded Lyrica in order to make all things known.

“Don’t mind Cirno-chan,” said one, “She often does things like this.”

“Yeah,” another chimed in, “she likes to be aggressive sometimes.”

“But what did she mean when she said, ‘If one of you is dumb enough to challenge someone as strong as me?’” asked Lyrica. As she looked around, she observed that those who spoke to her now were fairies, and she imagined them to hold a special childlike wonder in their hearts, even when explaining an event such as this.

“Well….”

“I think your sister beat her up or something.”

“My sister did what!?”

“Totally, one day we were all just playing when all of a sudden the one sister who wears black came stumbling out of the woods completely drunk and clobbered Cirno.”

“Goodness….I see why she would be upset with me.”

“But that was mean of her, to hit you with rocks like that!”

“In regards to acts and the will, it was certainly wrong, but in a vague way I can see the justice in her feelings…”

After Lyrica said this, she and the small fairies conversed a little while longer until they decided to depart and look for Cirno with the intent of scolding her later. Similarly, Lyrica also felt the need to leave and return to the temple. Already the sun was beginning to set, and she hoped to be indoors before it was too dark.

When she did finally arrive, she discovered that Byakuren had already gone to bed and that she would have to wait until the morning to speak with her. This, however, did not discourage or sadden her. The very fact that she would certainly be able to converse with her soon, that there was no risk of sudden loss or abandonment, gladdened her heart. Peeking in to view Byakuren’s sleeping figure for a brief second, she concluded that even if all was not well, it could nevertheless be endured.

Unfortunately, this joy had to be forgotten momentarily in order to deal with a matter that had progressively pressed itself onto her mind more and more throughout the day.

“Shou,” she began, addressing the tiger youkai, “do you know where Nue is?”

“Nue? I haven’t seen her since this morning. I don’t she has really been around today.”

Troubled by this information, Lyrica spent some time asking others about her whereabouts, but she gained no new knowledge. By this time it was late, so she decided, as with all the other circumstances which involved themselves in her life, that this could wait until tomorrow.


	16. The Hermit

BOOK FOUR: Revolt

Within Gensokyo it is not particularly difficult to find people who have lived for hundreds of years beyond the typical length of a human life. Normally, however, these individuals are either a great threat to humans or involve themselves with strange and wretched magic, so most would not advise to look for them. Of these old and powerful beings, Toyosatomimi no Miko is one who does not exhibit such aggression and danger towards us humans. Born over one thousand years ago as a prince and proficient in Taoist techniques and practices, she now lives as a hermit and a saint after having cast away her former body with the intention of becoming a shikaisen. At the time of this narrative, she resided in that region known as Senkai, which is to be found through any crack or crevice (so I am told). She and the other Taoists lived in a large and magnificent dojo, and few disturbed them and their abode.

At this particular moment she was trying to sleep under the warmth of her blankets, the rising sun shining upon her futon. All of a sudden, however, she heard someone quickly enter her room, and she was further dragged from the land of dreams.

“My prince! My prince!” the intruder’s voice rang out. Miko immediately recognized it as belonging to Mononobe no Futo, a fellow Taoist who was dedicated to her and her cause.

“Not now, Futo, I’m tired!”

“But you must look at this!” Saying this, Futo lifted the blanket by Miko’s head just slightly so that she could slide a newspaper underneath. As sleepy as she was, Miko lazily looked over it as much as she could within her soft cocoon of darkness. Futo stood waiting for her reaction, and both were silent.

There are times when the eye perceives that which can give a person the vigor to move mountains and bring back the dead such that spectators may call for the local shrine-priestess out of the belief that the person in question is possessed. This vigor, this energy arose within Miko as these divine words before her brought forth motion from motionlessness. Immediately the blankets and covers were thrown off as the light of the sun shone down on her visage, and she laughed out a loud and manic laugh, casting noise into this empty realm.

  
  


Meanwhile, in the Myouren Temple within our beautiful Gensokyo the humble Lyrica rose from her slumber. The concerns and troubles of the day still asleep, she managed to tread throughout the temple lightly, her worries but faint phantasms in the back of her mind. Arriving at a small dining room for breakfast, she was greeted by the ghastly sailor Minamatsu Murasa, another resident of the temple.

“Mornin’,” she said, a cup of tea in one hand and the newspaper in the other.

“Ah, yes, good morning to you too.” In a state of perfect calm, Lyrica sat across from Murasa, her own eyes glad to bear witness to the glory that is another individual, another person not only capable of great beauty and grace but existing as that which is naturally good and sacred: herself, the her, the person. Such thoughts frequently beheld themselves to her consciousness, but today they appealed to her sensitive faculties most vividly, making her feel them as absolute certainties.

Thus she sat as both spectator and lover of each and every. Soon enough, however, her attention was drawn from this profound ideation of the real and fantastic to that which was more immediate in its perception. Held up vertically, Murasa’s newspaper could be read clearly and easily across the table. With the side not being read by its possessor facing Lyrica, she saw a picture of Byakuren sitting in the small room in which she initially met Yuyuko. Reading then the title above it, she observed the words “Important Buddhist Priestess Leaving Gensokyo” in a bold and vibrant font.

At times when the circumstances themselves and the manner in which they appear seem to mock and belittle the person afflicted it seems as though life itself has been emptied of any value or meaning. Thus, being thrown from divine contemplation to fearful dread, Lyrica slouched and stared downward, feeling as though a fit of panic and tears might overcome her. To be reminded of this fact at such a time and by a source which ought to have no information on the matter startled her and forced her to shudder, and a part of her almost wanted to collapse at that very moment just so that the world (or at least Murasa) could see the agony churning within her.

Faintly the ode which Lunasa had introduced to her played in her mind, though, like the circumstances, it now seemed only to mock and ridicule. As beautiful as it was and how true its lyrics were, did they at all apply to her? Was she herself permitted to take part in this loving embrace between and among man and men, woman and women, and child and children? Was she to be lost and abandoned by the world and all of its particulars? Lyrica’s mind raced as the ode grew in its bittersweet quality, playing louder and louder in her skull. Had this continued, the body would have been consumed by this abject horror just as the soul had, and she would have fallen and spasmed and frothed at the mouth like a sinner who had been possessed. Before this could transpire, however, she heard the door behind her quietly open, and even though she was not certain that the noise she heard was real, Lyrica swung her head around to see the only comfort she had left.

“How was yesterday, Lyrica?” said Byakuren, a relaxed smile on her face.

It was at this moment when the tears began to flow at last. However, contrary to what the situation seemed to be leading, these were tears born from a sudden and surprised ecstasy. With this outflow and wetting of the eyes came a similar outburst of all of her concerns and fears and worries and experiences and thoughts from the previous day, until finally all was revealed and recounted.

Finished with all that had been, Lyrica dove into what would be.

“What is the meaning of your future absence?” she asked. By this time Murasa had already left with the intention of giving them privacy, and in the back of her mind Lyrica thanked her for this.

“I must leave for a pilgrimage,” Byakuren replied simply.

“But why?”

Pausing for a moment, Byakuren then answered thus:

“I could explain it in a multitude of ways, and yet none would truly be sufficient. All I can say now is that I’m doing it to be and to love. I am sure more will be clear to me later, but for now I must trust that what I am doing will bring me to goodness and truth.”

“....As painful as it is, what else can I do but have a similar trust in what is happening and what shall happen?”

“You are so brave, my dear Lyrica,” saying this, Byakuren embraced her and held her for a minute or two.

“When shall you be leaving?”

“As of now I will be departing tomorrow, at around noon.”

“Do the others know?”

“I informed them yesterday, while you were out.”

“So all has been settled?”

“Regarding this, that is correct.... However,” began Byakuren again, “If I recall what you mentioned earlier, you soon have a meeting with your sister Merlin, yes?”

Remembering this, Lyrica jolted and stood from her seat.

“Yes, yes! I must be off!” said she, rushing out the door, “Will I see you again before you go?”

“Of course!”

“Thank you….thank you very much.”

And thus Lyrica entered again into the world, for both her sake and for its own.


	17. Insurrection

It did not take long for Lyrica to make her way to the Youkai Trail. Approaching the stand where she planned to meet Merlin, she made an inquiry regarding her location and was subsequently directed to the side of the small structure.

“Hello, Lyrica! How do you do?” Merlin greeted, sitting at the wooden bar with a drink and plate before her.

“I am well. How are you?”

“How am I? Why, I think I’m doing pretty well, if I do say so myself! Come, sit, sit. Tell me, have you eaten?”

“I have not,” said Lyrica. Taking a seat beside her sister, Lyrica was disconcerted by the sudden joviality with which Merlin seemed to speak and move.

“Would you like anything? This stand specializes in grilled lamprey, but I’m sure we could get the chef to whip up something else if you so desire. Alternatively, I could get you something to drink instead. I have some saké, some imported wine, some coffee…”

“Thank you, but I am not hungry or thirsty right now.”

“Suit yourself,” As she said this, Merlin casually pulled out a pipe and began to smoke, small clouds of noxious vapor drifting into the air. “Now tell me,” she began again after a long exhale, “what do you think?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, what do you think of me? What is your opinion of my current state?”

“Well, I’m not sure I could sufficiently answer that right now…”

“Oh, come on! Don’t let my smoking and drinking and relaxed demeanor make you all nervous! We’re still sisters! Now tell me, what do you think of me?”

“Well...I think….that you have certainly changed… and I’m worried about the kinds of things you think and believe...”

“That seems natural, though, I must ask, does not Lunasa worry you as well?”

“Of course she does. I’m constantly afraid she’s going to get drunk and do something dangerous or stupid. But you concern me more. The ideas in your head are much more frightening than the actions of a troubled person like Lunasa.”

“Ha! I think you put it well! One might say that what I do is much more rebellious than anything Lunasa does, including that little fling of hers.”

“...Pardon?”

“What? You don’t know? Well, I guess that makes sense, considering that you’re just a novice Buddhist who probably has no interest in idle gossip. On the other hand, it involves someone who’s close to the temple, so it’s still a little surprising that you have absolutely no idea about it….then again, Aya does know a lot of obscure things, so I doubt anyone else knows that much…”

“What are you talking about? What do you mean by ‘fling’?”

“Haha! Sorry! Sometimes I ramble to myself, especially when it’s important! You see, Lyrica, Lunasa has been having a very….intimate relationship with a certain Nue Houjuu.”

“I suppose….that does explain some things….”

“Ha! Not everyone is as temperate as you, my dear Lyrica!” Drinking again from her glass, Merlin for a moment forgot her sister and devoted her attention to her foodstuffs and tobacco. Lyrica, meanwhile, felt once more her anxiety and sadness overtake her and repeated over and over in her head, “What is to be done?”

“Merlin,” she began, “how much have you been drinking?”

“Huh? You think I’m inebriated, don’t you? Well, I assure you, I am neither drunk nor a drunk!”

“Well, you’ve been acting a bit more….lively since I arrived compared to yesterday….”

“It’s fine, it’s fine! Don’t worry about a thing! Sometimes I like to indulge in this to calm my nerves, but at the end of the day I’m not doing anything bad or whatever. The occasional beverage does no harm, and if the Buddha were to damn me regardless then I don’t think he’s a very fun fellow.”

“...”

“Ha! Take no offense, Lyrica! I don’t blaspheme now, do I? Tell me, if goodness is so good would it let me supposedly blaspheme in this way!”

“...Need I explain the gift of freewill?”

“Of course not, of course not! I was just testing you!...Now, tell me, do you consider me a rebel of sorts?”

“What do you mean?”

“I need not explain myself; am I a rebel?”

“...I suppose.”

“Of course I am! Afterall, have I not permitted all things through my disregard for heaven? Haha! Haven’t I cast down you and everyone else by casting down the divine?”

“Merlin…”

“Tell me, Lyrica, am I to believe that my own suffering and the suffering of everyone else is ultimately for our own exaltation? That this pain shall in the end save us?”

“What else are we to believe? If we don’t have hope then how can we persist?”

“...Yes, yes...I am aware of this necessity; nevertheless, I still revolt, and I cause myself even more suffering…”

“Merlin...this doesn’t have to be like this...you can choose to lower the flag of rebellion…”

In quietude the sisters sat, with the crackling of the grill and the chirping of the distant birds serving as the only ambience on this cool day.

“You know,” said Merlin, “recently I’ve been thinking about an idea for a story. Would you perhaps like to hear it?”

Without waiting for a reply, she inhaled the fumes of her pipe and began to recount her tale.


	18. The Prince

“This story takes place hundreds of years ago, long before Gensokyo was even an idea,” Merlin began, “However, it comes after the rise and spread of Buddhism, such that, after a while, the Buddha felt inclined to visit the world and see in person how it was holding up. Thus he came down to a village in Japan and spoke with the people there. Despite the fact that he had disguised himself, it was obvious to all with whom he conversed that he was a holy man, and soon enough a crowd gathered to listen to him. Of course this didn’t go unnoticed by the authorities, and he was summoned by some soldiers. Humbly he complied and was taken to the mighty residence of a certain Prince Shotoku.”

Pausing to take a drink, Merlin then inquired, “You are aware of Prince Shotoku and of his modern identity as Toyosatomimi no Miko, yes?”

“I am,” Lyrica replied.

“Good, good. Of course, you then must know of his public commitment to Buddhism and his private commitment to Taoism, yes?”

“I am aware of that as well.”

“Excellent! Now, regarding the story, the Buddha was taken to Shotoku, and the two were left alone in a locked room. The walls were bare and the floor was rough, and it seemed to be a place not where one might meet a respected individual but one has been jailed or imprisoned.

‘So,’ began Shotoku, ‘I take it you think you have saved everyone, and that because of you humanity has been led down the bath of righteousness.’

The Buddha gave no reply as he stood motionless, his eyes watching the prince.

‘It is all good, wonderfully, wonderfully good. Through denying the self and its will and desires one reaches enlightenment and is content. That is how I understand it, at least, and that is how I am spreading it throughout this land. Furthermore, I readily admit that this religion is one fit for the masses, the state, and the people. However, please, tell me this; what good is enlightenment if no one can get to it? How valuable is the state of having no desires if it can never be reached?’

Shotoku paused once more, but still the Buddha maintained his silence.

‘You have placed too great a weight on us! You want us to follow you to peace and truth yet make the path to it go through hell! The zenith of all of existence grants us access only if we negate ourselves! Why must I die? Why must things end in order for them to begin? How can anyone possibly have the strength and fortitude to reject themselves so completely? It’s impossible!

However, as impossible as it is, I can’t just let the world know that. What would I do if everyone thought as I thought and knew what I know now? Why, it would be chaos! It would be the very hell that I am inclined to avoid! 

This material world needs an immaterial objective in order for anything to get done. This is an unavoidable fact. What then, are we to do? The world needs to have a specific goal, but at the same time that goal is impossible. The answer is simple, really; I will let the world have its goal, its psychological comfort, while I go about other affairs. I shall do everything that I can to promote its cause while I also further my own. I promise them something that I can’t give with the intention to keep them happy as I pursue my own individual happiness. In short, everyone gets what they want. The world fantasizes about the life to come and I bring about a life that will never leave.

Surely you are aware of what I am doing. As the days go by I come closer and closer to being ready to become immortal and to go beyond my own self! Is it terrible? From the perspective of the divine, perhaps. But to me, from my perspective, it is equally terrible for the divine to demand of me death! I refuse to kneel before that wretched illness! Let the masses and the peasants do so while thinking that it will all end well, but not I! No force from heaven or hell will make me cease my endless affirmation of my existence!’

Looking at the Buddha in his quietude, Shotoku then spoke with scorn.

‘In a few minutes the guards will come again into this room and execute you. Then you shall know what it means to die. Then you shall know what you demand of us!’

When these words were concluded, the Buddha finally moved from his statue-like state of a simple observer and approached Prince Shotoku until their faces were close to touching. In this position, he gave the prince a kiss. An instant passed and it was over. Staring now at the Buddha with the expression of one who has been disproven by a dialectician, the prince stumbled back and uttered these words in vexation:

‘Go. Leave now and never return. Get out of my sight.’

The Buddha departed, and the world resumed its workings and machinations, everything the same as it ever was.”

Her story finished, Merlin downed the rest of her glass and slammed in on the bar.

“So, what did you think?”

Lyrica did not respond but rather sat in discomfort and distress, and it seemed as if she could not decide whether to look at or away from her sister.

“What? Did you not like it? Did it make you think too much?” spake she, taking another puff from her pipe. In a moment of ecstasy, she bore a massive grin which betrayed a small hint of mockery.

Suddenly, Lyrica’s countenance changed; her indecision had vanished. Looking at Merlin with some mixture of confidence, sadness, and pity, she leaned over and gave her a kiss. The moment after it was done and she was rising from her seat in order to depart. With her mouth agape, Merlin looked at Lyrica in surprise. However, instantly her expression returned once more to a grin, and she let out a terrible laugh comparable to a cackle.

“I see how it is, sister! It’s been good talking with you!”

Already Lyrica had begun to walk away and a moment later she was completely out of sight.


	19. Talking to Smart People

With Lyrica gone, Merlin continued her meal quietly and calmly. Uncharacteristically, she ordered not just a second serving but also a third; furthermore, she drank a few more glasses and persisted in her smoking. By the end she felt full and content, and she imagined that had just consumed more food than what she would normally eat in a week.

The cook, who had for the most part remained silent, spoke casually to her as Merlin paid for the food. Aware of the size of the meal, she could not help but be curious.

“So” Mystia the cook began, “Do you regularly eat this much?”

“No, no, not at all. Today I just thought of treating myself.”

“Why is that?”

Merlin, who was both somewhat intoxicated and still jovial from her conversation with Lyrica, felt more inclined than usual to actually maintain the conversation.

“Well, I suppose you could call it a going away party for myself. You see, I intend to be departing soon, tomorrow in fact, and I figured I deserve a little fun before I go.”

“Hm...does this departure have anything to do with that one Buddhist who’s leaving?”

“Ha! Not at all, not at all. I doubt she’s going anywhere near where I’m going.”

“I guess that then begs the question, where are you going?”

“I am travelling to Hell. I will be doing some research there.”

“Goodness! Isn’t that a bit dangerous just for some research!?”

“I assure, I shall be safe there. Everything regarding my visit has already been arranged, so I have no need to worry about anything. Besides, I am inclined to think that the people there are more of my ilk compared to the people here. 

“I see, I see. How long will you be there?”

“At least six months, but there is a chance that it could be extended. But anyway, I must be off. I need to pack my things and settle some final affairs. Thank you for the wonderful meal.”

“Of course! Come by again when you’re back in the area!”

With that Merlin left with a mild sense of gladness in her heart. This, however, was soon shirked and forgotten just as one removes his cap when entering a building. “Such a mood,” she thought, “is unbecoming for a person doing business.”

Eventually, Merlin found her way to Hakugyokurou. The night prior she had stayed there rather than returning to her own place of residence. Not only was it more convenient and comfortable than going back to the hovel in which she lived, but she felt a peculiar curiosity regarding the structure and its residence after the events of that day. Furthermore, Yuyuko wanted as many people as possible to serve as potential witnesses in the event that Lunasa tried to assault her again. Thus Merlin stayed the night and was treated as a guest, and Yuyuko slept soundly.

Upon arriving Merlin without delay confronted Yuyuko about her imminent absence. They were in the same room in which they conversed with Lyrica the previous day, and Yuyuko was casually drinking a strong spirit as Youmu stood beside her as a guard. The latter did not believe in the necessity of this, thinking that another attack by Lunasa to be unlikely, but her master insisted for it to be done. She who harms others tends to fear harm from others as well; tyranny breeds paranoia.

“Aaaaaww,” began Yuyuko, “Do you have to leave so soon? I’ve barely been able to be with you!”

“I assure you, I must leave as soon as possible.”

“What a shame! You know, you were always my favorite of the Prismrivers! Much less violent than the elder and much more fun than the younger! Anyway, since you’re leaving, would you mind delivering a message for me?”

“Message?” Merlin asked, slightly disturbed by Yuyuko’s compliment.

“I have a letter I want sent to the Hakurei miko regarding some business concerned shipments of saké.”

“I didn’t realize you had such affairs.”

“Of course, of course. How else do you think we’re able to have so many parties? We all work to transfer around funds and shipments and whatnot so that we can have all the alcohol we want! It gets expensive after a while, but it’s worth it! You should join us sometime. I know you’ve played at some of the parties in the past, so it should be easy getting in!”

“I’d rather not.”

“I get it, I get it, you’re too busy or whatever. But nevermind that. The letter is over there,” Yuyuko said as she pointed to a small table by another chair. Merlin walked over to it and, seeing an envelope addressed to the Hakurei miko, picked it up and placed it in her pocket. However, as she did so she noticed another letter underneath. Already opened, Merlin could see that it was addressed to Yuyuko and that it was previously closed with a heart-shaped seal. 

“What is this?” she inquired.

“That? Oh, it’s just a letter from a certain individual concerning some adult things someone of your variety probably isn’t comfortable hearing. Hehehe!”

Disregarding the last statement, Merlin took out the letter from the envelope and read it. At no point did Yuyuko try to stop her; in fact she seemed to have enjoyed watching Merlin view its contents, which were as follows:

My Dear Yuyuko,

O’, how I long to be free from my endless torments! The abuses which I have suffered from that wretched Lunasa are too much to bear, and even the idea of recounting them sends a shiver down my spine! What am I to do? Where am I to seek refuge? You and only you can serve as my comfort and saving grace! What else could you be but the pinnacle of beauty and goodness! How I love you so!...

The letter continued some more, becoming more explicit in its contents as it progressed. While reading it Merlin had a good idea of its sender, but this was not confirmed until the very end, where it was signed, “with deep love and affection, Nue Houjuu”

“What bullshit this is!” exclaim Merlin, crushing the letter in her fist, “Don’t tell me you believe in this!”

“And if I do?” Yuyuko slyly asked.

“Then you’re just as stupid - no, even more stupid - than Lunasa! Can’t you see she’s doing this just to fuck with everyone?!”

“And I should care because?”

“Oh, to the devil with you!” Merlin shouted as she stormed out of the room. It was times like these when Merlin remembered why she chose to live her lonely life the way she did.

“By the way, when you get to Hell, tell Shiki I say, 'hi!'" Yuyuko called out as she made her exit.

Before she could get far beyond the threshold of the room in which Yuyuko was, the second Prismriver heard her name called from behind. Not acknowledging it, she heard it again and once more until it caught up to her and was directly to her right and a step behind. Briefly taking a glance out of curiosity, she saw that it was none other than Layla the servant.

“What do you want?” Merlin asked with scorn.

“Why, I obviously want to talk to you!” Layla said.

“Well no shit you want to talk to me! Why though?!”

“I just thought you might want to know that Lunasa knows about Nue complaining to Yuyuko, and that the potential that she might abandon her for Yuyuko really motivates her to do some violent things…”

Hearing this, Merlin stopped immediately.

“How do you know this?!”

“Lunasa told me.”

“She told you? How?”

“Every night for the last few days she has been sneaking outside of this place and watching it. She wants to keep an eye on Yuyuko and make sure that Nue doesn’t try to sneak in.”

“Damn,” thought Merlin, “that bitch really has Lunasa wrapped around her finger.”

“But why did she tell you this?”

“Because,” spoke Layla, “she wants me to watch Yuyuko and report her activities.”

“And if she were to suspect that Yuyuko was doing something she didn’t like or that Nue had fled to her?”

“Then she would probably do something drastic. To be honest, I can see something happening tomorrow night...no, actually, tonight. Yeah, tonight. She’s really been working herself up into a frenzy ever since I told her about that letter. Something violent is going to happen tonight.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

“My only fear is that someone will think I had a part in it.”

“It’s not like you’re totally innocent in this affair.”

“Couldn’t that be said for anyone? Regardless, I doubt anyone would suspect me if I were to have a seizure or something tonight (or whenever Lunasa does anything drastic).

“...Pardon?”

“I’m just saying that if Lunasa were to do something while I was incapacitated after having a seizure, then no one would think that I was complicit; they would either think that I had nothing to do with it, or, if I did know something, that Lunasa’s violence and threats caused the seizure out of fright.”

“But that’s assuming you actually have one.”

“Why of course. I only mention it because I suspect I will have a seizure tonight.”

“Really? You think you’re going to just have a seizure on the one day it would be most convenient for you to have one? Can you even predict these things?”

“I sure as Hell can! Not always, but sometimes before I have an attack I have this really strange feeling for a few days before. I am certain I am going to have a seizure.”

“...Whatever you say, I guess.”

The two were silent for a moment until Layla began to speak again.

“If I’m correct,” the servant said, “you’re going to be delivering that letter that Yuyuko wanted sent, yes?

“You think I’m going to be delivering a letter for that asshole? No way!”

“I really think you should. It would be awfully kind.”

“You of all people have no right to persuade me with ethos and pathos.”

“I suppose, I suppose…”

“And besides, if I were to go out of my way to send that letter then I would be delayed by a day. I have no intention to lose time just so that a bunch of idiots can get wasted at another party.

“Why don’t you leave a day early, then?”

“You’re saying I should leave today?”

“I don’t see why not. It’s not like you’re enjoying yourself here anyway, so you aren’t losing much in going sooner rather than later. Besides, who would want to spend the night in a place like this? This place is wretched when it’s dark!”

Merlin stared at Layla as though she were trying to solve a puzzle. Seeing her thin smile and her almost manic eyes, Merlin gazed upon her as the conniving worm she was. Nevertheless, all she could do was assent.

“I suppose you’re right,” said Merlin, “It would be prudent to leave today rather than tomorrow.”

“Haha! Prudent! Yep, that’s the right word for it! Prudent!”

The two parted so that Merlin could quickly pack her few possessions and prepare to leave. Hoping to leave unnoticed, she moved as quietly as possible, but before she could exit the premises Layla approached her again, still maintaining her seemingly cruel and mocking expression. With this servant trailing behind, Merlin persisted in her departure, intent on leaving as soon as physically possible.

“Before you go, I’d like to inquire about one last thing,” Layla said.

“Be brief.”

“Well, what did you think of my performance yesterday?”

“What?”

“You now, what I said to Youmu yesterday. What did you think?”

“You were a fucking embarassment.”

“Really? Oh, how disappointing! I really thought I hit the nail square on the head with that! What a real shame! I hope you realize that I was just trying to impress you!” As she said this, Layla did not change her tone or countenance, but rather intensified the wickedness behind them which Merlin quickly perceived.

“I would rather you not.”

“Oh, come on! You’ve taught me so much through your presence and through those articles you’ve written! A lot of people like to read them as wholesome and good, but I can go past the superficiality and see the doubt and nothingness that’s really behind it all. We really are very similar, you know. Same goes for Yuyuko. The three of us are like a bunch of terrible peas in a wretched pod!”

“I’ve had enough of this,” Merlin angrily grumbled. The two walked together a little while longer until they were a small distance from Hakugyokurou.

“It’s been good talking with you,” shouted Layla as she watched Merlin continue forward without her, “and I’ve had a lot of fun talking to a smart person such as yourself!”

Merlin did not respond, choosing instead to just ignore her and to keep walking. Fifteen minutes later, however, she suddenly stopped on the road and pulled out the letter Yuyuko wanted her to deliver. She looked at it for a while and felt it in her hands before tearing it in half and throwing it into the grass.

“Fuck this!” said Merlin as she resumed her journey to Hell, content with arriving a day early.


	20. Children

Though they were unspoken, the instructions were the same as yesterday; to go into the world. This Lyrica did, not just for herself and not just for Byakuren and not just for the world, but for each and every particular person, past, present, and future. Having just met with Merlin, she thought it best to try and locate the other sister, for whom she had both great love and great concern.

However, it was similar to how it was yesterday, and Lyrica figured that she would only be able to find her if she herself wanted to be found. Filled with a sense of uselessness, this character of ours placed herself on a rock and meditated for a brief moment. All around she could hear the faints sounds and movements of the flora and fauna acting and interacting with each other and it was obvious to her that each of the organisms which called Gensokyo its home profoundly affected and depended upon all of the others.

Eventually Lyrica got up from her rest and proceeded once more into and within the world. Travelling down one of the many dirt trails scattered around this land, the noises of the forest soon began to intensify, as though the trees themselves were murmuring and whispering strange things to each other.

“What is this noise?” thought she as she steadily continued along the path. Soon enough, the answer presented itself as through the leaves she could see a collection of fairies and other youkai waiting and watching her in anticipation. Immediately upon seeing the child-like creature a smile appeared upon her face, and she called out to them in a manner most warm and inviting.

“Hello there!” she said, “How are all of you today!”

Realizing that they had been perceived, the little ones, after a moment of hesitation, cheerfully ran out from the underbrush and gathered around Lyrica, grabbing hold of her hands and hugging her.

“Goodness! I didn’t think I would be so well received in a place like this!”

“Will you play with us?” one of them asked as she looked up at Lyrica.

“Of course!” the tall one responded, smiling even more than before.

Before anymore could be said Lyrica heard a faint rustling from above which only she perceived. Looking up, she saw dangling from a branch the one referred to as Cirno by the others the last time she had encountered this group.

“What are you doing up there?” she called.

Realizing that she was known, Cirno panicked and in her surprise let go of the branch, causing her to fall on the ground beside everyone else. Not even pausing to soothe any potential wounds, the little, blue fairy rose from the dust and bolted as quickly as she could, and as she made her escape Lyrica watched her with eyes betraying both surprise and melancholy.

“Is she okay? Why was she up there?” the Prismriver asked to the others

“I think,” one began, “she didn’t want you to see her.”

“Yeah,” said another, “she probably climbed into the tree so that she could hide while still being able to see you.”

“I bet she also wants to play,” a third quietly added.

“Does she think I’m angry with her?” Lyrica questioned, her eyes starting to tear up, “Oh, if only she knew that I wasn’t angry with her at all! Please, tell me, where does Cirno live? I wish to speak with her immediately!”

Thus she was directed by the little ones, who brought her after a short while to the Misty Lake. This lake, only a few miles in circumference, is home to a few fairies and youkai and, as implied by the name, is often covered in a thick, opaque mist. At the exact point they reached this body of water the water shimmered and swayed as the wind gently blew across its surface, and nearby one could see the faint outline of a large and impressive mansion.

“Is this where Cirno is?” asked Lyrica. The others nodded, with one of them pointing toward a small cluster of bushes. Walking to this foliage, Lyrica pushed aside a few branches until she could see what lay beyond them. Immediately she spotted a small hut constructed from an amalgamation of wood, dirt, snow. Shorter than the height of an average human, tufts of grass grew on its roof as thin sheets of ice served as panes of glass in its windows, and its closed door consisted merely of a few oak planks tied together with thin vines.

The small group quietly approached this home, hoping not to cause any ruckus or unnecessary noise.

“What are we to do?” Lyrica inquired.

“Let me see if I can get Cirno-chan,” spoke a small individual with green hair. Making her way to the door, she lightly knocked upon it with her fist. After a moment of silence it swung open, revealing Cirno on the other side.

“Hi, Dai-chan! Do you want to play!” spoke the blue one, smiling. However, after saying this she her face contorted to surprise as she noticed Lyrica and the others, and she with speed and panic slammed the door shut as swiftly as she opened it, the force of which causing a little dirt and snow to fall from the top onto the ground.

“I don’t think she’s coming out,” Dai-chan said as she looked back towards the others.

Slowly most of the group began to migrate away to go and play, leaving Lyrica to gaze for a time upon the little abode before also departing to entertain and be with the small and child-like fairies and youkai.

“She will play when she is ready,” Lyrica thought as she joined the short ones in their fun.


	21. Night

The remainder of that day instilled a calm and ominous quietude on Gensokyo as a whole. Very little seemed to punctuate this silence, and if anything occurred it was hidden or delayed in making itself known. The sun fell and the moon rose, bringing a pale light to replace the bright one of the previous hours as the stars twinkled and revealed themselves to the humble spectator. Truly it was a beautiful night.

In its later hours, which, technically speaking, are really the early morning, Lunasa Prismriver eyed the residence of Yuyuko from afar while hiding in some shrubbery.

“She robs me, she lies to me, she makes me look like a fool, and now she even tries to rob me of all my relations!” she cried out in frustration and rage, “I have had enough of this! I must make her feel what I have felt!”

Beside her on the grass lay a branch the size of an arm, a small container holding alcohol and oil, and a flint and steel. After holding her breath for a moment she seized these items and stealthily walked closer to Hakugyokurou. When she finally encountered the wall of the building, she followed it until she reached a window, into which she quietly peered. Within the room on the other side she could see Layla sleeping on the mat with an almost painful expression on her face.

“It seems,” Lunasa thought, “that the girl actually had a seizure today. She’s never asleep at a time like this.” Continuing her way around the structure along its exterior, she stopped after walking for an unknowable time and distance.

“Here should be good,” said she, tearing off a piece of black cloth from her garment. Wrapping it around the end of the branch, she then doused it in the liquids contained in her vial.

Elsewhere on the property Youmu awoke with a slight jump. For both this night and the last Yuyuko wanted her to keep watch of the area while she slept due to her profound paranoia as of late, but it was difficult for her to remain conscious throughout the entire night. Thus, she fell asleep standing while leaning against a wall, her back pressed against its surface. Nevertheless, seeing that the night was soon to be over and that it perhaps might be difficult to fall asleep again, she decided to meander around the place with the hope that doing so will provide some sort of entertainment. Wandering around for a few minutes outside, she stopped upon hearing quiet, yet seemingly manic, breathing of someone nearby.

“Uh….hello?” she called out as she made her way around a corner of a wall. Taking a few more steps, she suddenly perceived a hunched over figure before her, facing away in the opposite direction. Approaching it, Youmu again called out for a response. However, instead of a voice, she discovered a light from the other side of the figure.

“What the hell is this!”

Turning now, both the person’s new position and the presence of the light revealed the visage to be of Lunasa. In her hand she held a wooden torch which quickly grew in brightness, showing Youmu even more of her frantic face. Beside her, a small fire, similar to the kind one might build while camping, had been constructed on the ground, its gentle flicker hardly holding the strength of a candle.

“What are you doing here!?” Youmu then shouted as Lunasa’s eyes grew wide in fright and rage. Grabbing hold of her sword in order to stop this wretched fiend, she was prevented from doing so as Lunasa pounced upon her with a yell. As she attacked she swung her torch, hitting Youmu directly on the head and causing it to shatter, a multitude of tiny, flaming, wooden fragments flying everywhere. Immediately Youmu herself fell over, motionless.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” exclaimed Lunasa, “Did I kill her?! Oh, please let her be alive!”

Lunasa kneeled down beside Youmu and shook so as to rouse her from what was hopefully sleep, but in fear and worry she quickly got up again and began to flee away from the body and from the minuscule fire that had started.

“What am I doing?! What the fuck am I doing?! Goodness gracious, what is wrong with me?!”

As she sprinted, Lunasa came across a small fence which she immediately began to climb with the ferocity of a beast. However, before she could scale it she felt a hand grab her ankle and pull her down.

“What the Hell!” she shouted as she turned and saw Youmu conscious again, now trying to stop her from reaching the other side, “Stay away from me!”

Kicking Youmu directly in the face, Lunasa again fell to fright when again she collapsed on the ground. Jumping down from the fence, she once more shook Youmu in an attempt to wake her up. However, as she felt the side of her head blood dripped upon her hand. Staring at this for a full minute, Lunasa remained absolutely still as it dried and stuck to her body and clothes.

“What is this? What is this? What is this? Where am I? What am I doing? What is to be done? What is to be done? What is to be done?!” thought Lunasa as she suddenly arose and hoisted herself up the fence again. This time succeeding, she leapt to the other side and sprinted as fast as she could into a copse of cherry blossom trees.

“What is to be done?! What the fuck am I supposed to do?! What have I done?! Goodness, oh, goodness! What to do?! Where to go?! Nue! Yes, Nue! A can go to her! She will keep me safe! Oh, but what if she prefers Yuyuko?! What if she tells Yuyuko that I’m with her, and that gluttonous bitch ends up pouncing on me like a fucking tiger?! But I have to trust her! Who else can shelter me?! And I need to keep her away from Yuyuko! Yes, yes, away from Yuyuko! We need to get away! We’ll go away somewhere far away! Somewhere where Yuyuko can’t get to us! Yes, that’s what we’ll do….”

In this manner Lunasa mumbled to herself as she stumbled further away from Hakugyokurou in her escape.


	22. Morning

BOOK FIVE: The Buddhist

What is late to some is early for others. Before even the sun rose to bring forth the day the residents of the Myouren Temple awoke to see Byakuren off. As it turned out, her departure took place a few hours before originally anticipated, so very few were able to see her leave. Nevertheless, those who were there were able to say their goodbyes. A tear or two was shed here and there and hugs were given or received, and overall the atmosphere of that early morning was of the bittersweet variety found frequently in transitory periods or events.

Alone remained Lyrica in her melancholy. Though she understood the value Byakuren’s pilgrimage had and that ultimately it would serve to better her as a person, she could not help but wish that she would remain.

“At the end of the end,” though she, “Am I just another selfish egoist who demands happiness from others?”

The goodbyes continued, and some of the yokai less concerned with actual Buddhism left after becoming bored with the whole affair. During this time Lyrica did her best to stay away from Byakuren so as to not taint the air around her with this profound sadness of hers. However, when only a few remained nearby, the high priestess herself approached Lyrica with an aura of personal love and care

“I think,” said Byakuren, “We should go for a little walk.”

Without a word Lyrica agreed, and immediately the two left the others to go on a brief walk in the woods before the final departure.

“You are a very wonderful girl,” Byakuren said, smiling softly, as the passed under the cover of the trees

“Tha-thank you.” Lyrica mumbled.

“It will be okay. All shall be well.”

“And how can I possibly believe that?”

“Just believe it, and all things shall be made evident.”

“I know, I know….”

“But do you believe”

“...I don’t know anymore.”

“Such is normal in times of difficulty. Just relax and remember that all can be made better. It may be tough, but if you just do that then you are another step closer to the holiness for which we all strive.”

“...”

“Many years ago I had a younger brother whom I loved above all else. For a while he hated me a regarded me as being nothing beyond a wicked and cruel being. At times his rage would bring him to convulsions, causing him to just sit where he was and hold his chest in pain. Seeing this made me miserable, but I felt as if I could do nothing.

But one day he had a fever, and soon enough he became sickly and pale. Unlike some who become bitter and cruel in their misery, my beloved brother seemed to have experienced an awakening of sorts. He became a monk in the early stages of his illness, when he had the strength to do so, and eventually he taught me the ways of the Buddha and a wide variety of spells and incantations. It was wonderful. In such a short time we grew so extremely close. 

But the sickness continued. Eventually he was confined to his bed, and he moved and spoke with great difficulty. It was painful. It was terrible. But somehow we were still able to love and be happy.

Even more it worsened, until finally it was certain he was to die. I recall distinctly the look in his eye on his final night; it was of peace and joy, despite his suffering. At this point the only time he seemed saddened was when he offered an apology to me.

‘Forgive me, dear sister,’ said he, ‘for how I treated you for a great portion of your life. And I am sorry for not bringing you even closer to salvation now. We are all responsible for everyone. Our duty is to each and every person in this world. Everyone you see is beautiful and deserves so much love. Though they may suffer or cause suffering, they all must be loved. You must not let them stray away from the truth….they must come to know what it means to love and to be loved.’

Soon later he died most calmly, but still his words live on inside me….I hope I haven’t been rambling too much, my dear Lyrica. Please, let us hear what you have to say!”

The two stared in silence for a moment. Then the weeping began.

  
  
  
  



	23. The Morning Marches On

“Oh, what a wretch I am!” cried out Lyrica. She was trembling, and a cascade of tears streamed forth and wetted the dirt.

“How desperately do I wish to be able to be happy for you and to hold you in joy and celebration! But I, being the knave that I am, can only feel grief in my heart! My soul clamors and quakes at the thought of being separated from you for such a long period of time? What am I to do? What is to be done? Forgive me, please, please, forgive me!”

Lyrica had fallen to the ground and in her distress she grasped Byakuren’s knees and cried upon her boots.

“You weep and groan for forgiveness even though you have wronged no one,” spoke Byakuren, “You need not remain in fear and trembling.”

“I know! I know! I know I am being foolish! But please, please forgive me! I have wronged you in my heart! I am nothing but a knave!”

“Lyrica,” Byakuren said as she raised Lyrica to her feet and embraced her, “do not be afraid. Your role, I think, is not as the prodigal daughter you imagine yourself to be; rather, it is as a mother, as a welcoming light for all those who will need it. Go out into the world, go out into Gensokyo and bring this warmth to those who shiver and quake in the cold. Perhaps now my words are confusing, but I have faith that you will understand them soon enough. Just know that though I may be leaving for now, in the end we shall all be together, so until then you must work hard to bring as many people as you can to the truth…”

With a gentle smile and a single tear Byakuren held the quietly sobbing Lyrica. Before another instant could pass, however, a strange opening appeared beside them in the air, a peculiar gurgling passing from it like the churning of a stomach. Beyond its threshold one could see a multitude of eyes within, each of which seemed to stare directly into the soul.

“I know I’m a bit early,” said the feminine figure stepping out of this portal, “but something has just come up and I would rather get this out of the way.”

“I see…” Byakuren responded with a slight frown as she loosened her grip on Lyrica, who was only partially aware of what was taking place. Sensing now that Byakuren was leaving her, she once more cried out in terrible agony.

“Must you go?! Must you go?! Please, please, don’t abandon me?!”

“Lyrica...Lyrica...we shall see each other soon...just know that I love you and that I will always love you and that never has a day gone by since I first met you that I wasn’t glad to be blessed with your life and existence.”

Turning then to the one who came for her, Byakuren spoke to her as well.

“I would hate to keep you waiting, Yukari. Let us go,”

Thus the two stepped into the void of the portal to Lyrica’s dismay. Rushing to its edge, she watched Byakuren fade away from sight with tears clouding her vision. Right before the opening closed completely behind her, Byakuren called out thus:

“The world is calling, Lyrica! Go out and do great things!”

Then silence. The portal was shut and in a flash it seemed as though everything had changed.

Repetition. It is a cruel and spiteful demon. All imperfections are exacerbated by its presence. Even the faintest of patterns or recurrences can send the melancholic into a frenzy.

The sound of an intruder repeated itself to Lyrica’s ears. Turning to the ground from whence it came, she observed again another opening generate from seemingly nothing. As if in sickness she began to claw her own face and convulsed on the dust and dirt, her body flailing without her consent.   


After expanding to a diameter of about a meter the hole in the ground ceased its growth. Then, immediately from it came out a womanly figure clad in blue who radiated an aura that can only be described as wicked. Following her came a shorter individual less mature in her figure and form but overall more regal and refined in her demeanor, and as her cape billowed behind her two tufts of hair stood erect upon her head. Finally, a third person trailed behind with a special air of enthusiasm. While the second person, compared to the other two, looked like a child, this third one seemed to act like one in the truest sense. No one would have doubted that she lived a life most happy and gay.

“Has she already left?” spake Miko, the second to have exited the hole.

“Methinks she has departed from this place,” Futo said after her.

“What a shame, what a shame…” muttered the other, who was the first to come out of this new opening. With one hand she held her head, with the other she twirled her hairpin.

“I thought,” began Miko, turning now to this wretched woman in blue, “that you said, that you promised that we would be able to see Byakuren leave, Seiga!”

“Well,” Seiga responded, “it seems she left earlier than anticipated. What do you want me to do about it?”

“Gah! Wicked are you among women! Are you anything besides the mother of demons?”

“Mother of demons? Goodness, you sure can throw an insult! Who would have ever thought you were a prince when you speak like you do now?”

“Whatever! I am just irritated….let’s just go and find somewhere to celebrate that Buddhist’s departure.”   


It then came to Miko’s attention that the three from the hole were not the only ones present.

“Who is this?” said she as she approached the shaking Lyrica.

“This person I know not, I must admit!” said Futo

“Does it matter?” Seiga chimed in, “Though she might entertain us later, I am not in the mood to watch the ravings of a monomaniac. Let’s get out of here.”

“Yes, yes….I suppose,” said Miko as she and Futo made their way back into the hole in the ground. Following them, the blue one also entered the hole, though before she was completely inside she turned back to Lyrica and whispered to herself.

“Later, yes, later perhaps she will entertain us….hopefully she won’t wander too far away…”

Then she disappeared fully into the hole, which then disappeared as well, leaving nothing but flat dirt. The silence was thus repeated, and the anguish continued.


	24. The Serpent

As Lyrica writhed on the dirt and grass a faint rustling came from a nearby bush. Peering from the leaves, Nue Houjuu could not help but feel a certain brand of horror as she watched this Prismriver in her abject misery.

“Goodness!” thought she, “This girl surely isn’t suffering from some sort of illness born of the unknown! No, she is fully aware of what is happening! She is like this because she knows! She is aware of the frightful spectacle that is life!”

A grin came upon the face of this girl clad in black, and slowly she approached the convulsing figure before her, resting her head on her hands upon reaching her. The horror had been cast aside, and Dionysian gaiety took its place.  


“Hey, Lyrica, how’s it goin’?”

Hearing this, Lyrica stopped and turned to Nue with a blank expression.

“Don’t you recognize me? It’s Nue!”

“...Yes….yes….I know who you are….”

“Good! Good! Now, I need you to listen, okay? Listen closely! It seems to me that now both Lunasa and Yuyuko have gone mad, and I need you to help me stay away from them!”

“....Mad?....What?”

“So it seems she doesn’t know about that yet….well, whatever, it’s not like she really needs to….anyway, I need you to come with me, Lyrica.”

“....Why?”

“Just trust me, okay? It’ll be best for the both of us!”

Thus Nue helped Lyrica, still in a daze, off the ground, and together they made their way further through the forest.

“Hahaha!” thought Nue, “How easy it is to do whatever I want with this lousy bunch! Oh, how badly do I want to ravish this girl, just so that I can say that I dirtied a Buddhist! Just so that I can have the honor of destroying that which was considered indestructible! Haha!”

“Perhaps,” Lyrica thought privately in her own mind, “it would be better if I were to just destroy myself after all….for what else is to be done? She is gone...she has been snatched away….just like that….”

In silence the two walked until after a few minutes they arrived at an old, abandoned structure with the appearance of a wooden warehouse.

“We are here!” exclaimed Nue, “This is where I like to hang out when I’m tired of that old temple! Now please, come inside!”

“....”

The interior of this building was quite bare, with only a couch and a table serving as furniture. Sitting Lyrica upon the former, Nue took a seat beside her and began to speak once more.

“You know, Lyrica, it’s a real shame that Byakuren left like she did. One minute holding you, the next walking away into a portal. Doesn’t get much worse than that! But it’s okay, it’s okay! I’m here for you!”

Grabbing Lyrica’s hand, she leaned closer and spoke softer.

“People are afraid of a lot of things. People have to endure a lot of things. Many of them are alone, but don't worry about that, ‘cause I’m right here for you! You used to talk about finding peace and happiness or whatever in your early days at the temple, but now I think you’ll see that you can get by with the most basic of pleasures! Haha!”

Placing herself onto Lyrica’s lap, Nue wrapped her arms around Lyrica’s neck and leaned her head upon her shoulder.

“I….I….” spake Lyrica in a hushed tone, her face turned away from the girl in her lap.

“Yes? What is it?”

“I….”

“Well?”

“I am so sorry….”

Turning now to look at Nue, tears quietly streamed from Lyrica’s eyes.

“What?! What do you mean?”

“I am sorry that my actions and my inaction have led up to these circumstances! I am sorry that you suffer so much! I am sorry that I have not done more to love you!”

“What….what the fuck are you talking about!”

“Nue! I came here to destroy myself, but seeing you now I know what I must do!”

“What?!” Nue stuttered. However, before she could continue Lyrica embraced her tightly and warmly. Shocked at first, a moment passed before she too began to cry, and together the two baptized themselves in tears.


	25. Consecrated

They remained like this for quite a while until Lyrica stirred from her seat, rising without any hint of hesitation. Remaining on the couch, Nue looked up at her and continued her crying.

“What am I to do?” she said as tears clung to her dress.

“Well….what were you planning on doing….”

“A friend….a friend is going to come over soon and take me away from all this bullshit with Lunasa and Yuyuko….”

“....You speak as though this has nothing to do with you.”

“I know it’s my fault, okay! I know I’ve done nothing but mess around with everyone and fuck everything up!”

“It’s okay,” Lyrica spoke, sitting again beside Nue and holding her by the hands, “You are still worthy of love.”

“Eh!? What do you mean?”

“Nue, please know that whatever you do, you can always be loved. No, even better, you will always be loved. That is just a fact. I promise you, that is an immutable fact.”

“I….I see.”

“But do you understand?”

“Yes….yes, I understand….at least a little….”

“Good, good….someday you might understand even more, and you will be happy….”

“Tell me, Lyrica, what did you mean when you said that you knew what you must do?”

“Well, I guess I sort of just realized what Byakuren has been telling me this entire time. I shouldn’t run from the world and I shouldn’t allow it to consume me; instead, I should love it and care for it and do everything that I can for it and for each person within it….Yes, yes, that is what I must do….”

“I see…”

Before anymore could be said a shout was heard from outside, and the two turned in the direction of its source.

“Nue! Nue!” it beckoned. Though this new individual spoke loudly, her calls were in no way strained yells, and it seemed to Lyrica that this person, regardless of identity, was one who always maintained a certain state of calm and control.

“She’s here!” Nue exclaimed, jumping from the sofa as if reanimated back to life. With a hurried gait she bounced around the room as she grabbed an assortment of miscellaneous items and threw them into a bag.

“Who’s here?” Lyrica asked. She, unlike Nue, remained sitting.

“My friend, the one who’s picking me up. Mamizou is her name. Oh, goodness! How unprepared I am! Haha! Well, it’s been nice catching up with you, Lyrica, but I really must be going!”

Made uneasy by Nue’s sudden change in demeanor, Lyrica spoke thus:

“None of this is over, Nue.”

“What do you mean?” responded Nue, stopping in her place for a mere moment until another call from outside prompted her to continue her gathering.

“This departure isn’t going to solve anything. It isn’t that which must be done. You aren’t going to grow because of this; rather, you are running away from growth.”

“What do you know about growth?!”

“Recall your attitude just a moment ago, Nue. Don’t run away the moment a path opens up for you.”

“I’m not running away!”

“Nue,” said Lyrica as she stood up, “I think you are meant to be exactly where you are.”

“Enough of this! This is the last I’ll see of you, Lyrica! Goodbye!” As this was said Nue exited the dilapidated building and slammed the door behind herself, all of her possessions in her grasp. Just as the door was about to close, Nue looked behind herself one last time through the small sliver remaining between the door and the frame and saw and heard Lyrica spoke a final few words.

“I love you.”

Punctuated by the thunder of the door, these words lingered in her mind as she joined her friend Mamizou in a small horse-drawn cart, filled with a small number of bake-danuki playing among themselves. Quickly she loaded her things and with haste the cart moved forward. However, as Nue sat among the others in their noise and chatter a chill went down her spine as she reflected more on those words.

“Dammit!” thought she, “That bitch won’t get out of my head!”

Back at the building, Lyrica too was seized by contemplation.

“Who was it,” she spoke to herself, “that said that those who are inconsistent and afraid of that which is good are very much like those who are possessed?....I doubt that this is the last that I will see of her….Goodness, how much I fear for her soul! Oh, what is to be done? What is to be done?....Actually, I imagine the answer to that question will be presented to be shortly! Already the time has come to give a kiss to all the world! Of that I am certain!”


	26. The Panic After The Act

BOOK 6:

EFFUGERE

As the sun rose Lunasa scrambled through the woods, her mind lost in a fever.

“What have I done!? What have I done!?” thought she, narrowly avoiding the branches and trees in her way. Eventually she came across the human village, which she hastily entered as us humans inside began to awaken for the day. For a while she ran throughout the town as quietly as she could in seemingly random directions until she found a very specific house for which she was looking. Entering it, she wasted no time in announcing herself.

“Anyone home!?” she called out in desperation.

“What the fuck are you doing in my home!?” a voice responded, staring at Lunasa in shock and surprise. This figure, with her red hair and cloak, appeared as if she had just recently gotten out of bed, and through a doorway in another room Lunasa could see what looked like a warm breakfast on the table.

“Aha! Sekibanki! I need you!”

“What?!” stammered the resident of this house, “can’t you see I’m trying to enjoy a nice breakfast!? I’ve barely woken up!”

“Fine, fine! Eat! Go eat! I’ll eat with you so that it goes faster, and because I’m famished! But just finish up and eat so that we can get to business!”

“I’m not just going to let you barge on in here and demand my food and attention!”

“Listen, okay, I want to pay you back for that one thing I pawned off to you a while ago! I’ll make it worth your time, I swear! I’ll even pay extra if you want! I just need it as soon as possible! Please!”

“Okay, okay, fine! How about we just do this now so that we can be through with this?”

“Excellent! Yes!”

“So, which pledge is it exactly that you want to pay me back for?”

“The needles that the miko left behind! You know the ones!”

With that Sekibanki left momentarily to retrieve the items. While she was gone Lunasa  stuffed her face with as much as she could, almost burning herself with the hot coffee and tea. Eating with great speed, this panicked guest came close to vomiting purely due to the quantity of foodstuffs consumed in that short period of time. However, soon enough Sekibanki returned, and Lunasa did what she could to make it appear as if none of the breakfast was touched.

“Here they are,” Sekibanki said as she calmly yet also angrily eyed what little remained of her meal, and on the table before Lunasa she placed a brown cloth wrapped around two slender objects. Moving this bit of fabric aside, the latter saw what she sought: two needles, each about a foot long and with a diameter a little lesser than that of a finger.

“Yes! Yes! Exactly what I need! Thank you, thank you!” shouted Lunasa as she jumped from her seat and seized the needles, bolting out of the room as she did so.

“Hey! You haven’t yet paid me!” cried out Sekibanki behind her. An instant later Lunasa threw at her a miscellaneous assortment of coins and trash from her pockets, and a moment later all was silent, the one with the needles running as fast as she could away.

“I can’t believe that bitch ate my breakfast while I was gone!” spoke Sekibanki as she returned to her now meager meal.

By this time more of the villagers were out and about, and some of them watched in utter confusion as Lunasa ran back out of the village into the woods once more.

“Goodness! Goodness!” she cried, thorns cutting her face and hands. Tightly she held the two needles as she sprinted until finally she came across the small structure from which Nue had departed not so long ago. Moving the door aside with much more force than necessary, she collapsed onto the sofa in exhaustion, still grasping the needles. After a minute of rest she sat herself up and stared at these two metal rods as if in a trance.

“With these….yes, with these, I can….I can….”

But the thought was interrupted. Struck with the sudden intuition that something was wrong, she looked around at the room and felt as though it was emptier than it ought to have been.

“Where is she….where is Nue….she is always here whenever I come by….where is she?...”

Suddenly, a faint creaking noise rang throughout the room, and when Lunasa looked up she saw what appeared to be children or fairies peeking in from the door.

“You! Hey you!” she cried, charging them immediately. The little ones attempted to flee, but by the time they had run a couple of feet Lunasa had already reached them and picked one of them up by the collar.

“Where is Nue!? Where the hell is she!?”

“She….she went away….” the little one responded. The others had fled to the bushes, where they watched their friend be interrogated.

“What do you mean by that!?”

“She went in a cart….far away I think….she went with a bunch of bake-danuki….”

“Dammit! I need to find her! At the very least I need to see her one last time before….before….”

But the sentence was left unfinished. Finally asking for the direction in which Nue had left, she dropped the small one and promptly began her search for Nue, with both a horrible longing and a horrible dread in her heart.


End file.
